New Generation
by purplestar613
Summary: Story told in POV of the new Hunger Games generation kids of characters with a POV of original characters here and there. Rated M for language, and graphic detail. BTW chapter 14 is up!
1. Heart Beat

****This is a story told in the point of view of the next generation of the Hunger Games characters (their kids) and their stories with a piece here and there from the original characters****

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

Janelle POV:

The woods are so peaceful. I could stay here for hours on end, days maybe. Listening to the wind dance in the trees, and the brook topple over the stream. As the sun is just starting to rise, it creates a checkerboard like pattern on the ground. Morning forest air is the freshest air in all of District 12. This is where I am complete. Although there are animals here, some slightly more deadly than others, I feel safe here. Safer than I do in my own home for some bizarre reason. Then I hear the most disrupting sound ever… a twig breaking. For the love of all that's holy, couldn't he just walk on the rocks or dirt? His footsteps are so loud and he doesn't seem to care. Him disturbing my peace isn't the only thing that has put me in a foul mood today. Today is my birthday.

"Janelle!" He yells. "Janelle where are you? Janel- Oh! Ow… fuck!" Oh brother.

I leave my perch in my favorite tree and silently walk over to his body sprawled across the forest floor. Laying face first in the ground, his foot tangled in a root behind him.

"You called?" I ask.

He looks up at me. His dark hair hanging just above his gray eyes, mom must have just cut it, certain patches are uneven. Although he has Maysilee to do it, mom insists. He smiles at me showing me an extremely toothy yet goofy grin. He pushes himself up off the ground with ease and brushes himself off. He looks exactly like dad. 6 feet tall, olive skin tone, dark hair, gray eyes, and muscled build. I'm surprised to see him out here though; dad and I are the only 'early birds' in the family. He, mom and Greg like to sleep as long as they can.

"I knew you'd be out here somewhere. I just wasn't sure where since I don't come out here all that often. You're needed back at the house. Today is a _very_ special day don't you think?" He asks giving me a teasing smile.

"Please don't remind me." I whine. He knows I don't like birthdays. None of my siblings do, cause mom and dad always seem to go a bit over board with the celebrations. Reminding us every year how short life really is and how we're fortunate not to have to fear our birthdays like they did.

When my parents were teenagers they had to fear the annual reaping which lead to the Hunger Games. I learned all about them when I was twelve. Though they probably should have left out some of the detail until I was older. My dad was never actually in the Hunger Games, but he was a big part of the revolution that brought down the Capitol. Mom however was in the Hunger Games. She was the victor of the 69th Hunger Games when she was 15. When I was 15 I snuck into mom and dad's bedroom closet and found her games tapes. I watched my mom kill people with an axe mostly. It was kind of freaky to witness, but I wasn't as messed up after watching as dad thought I'd be when he caught me. I understood why mom had to do the things she did, and I didn't hate her as she thought I would. Why she thought that I don't know, but I do understand why mom has nightmares now and then that she can't wake up from.

My younger brother Greg turned 12 a few months ago, so I imagine they'll be telling him about the games soon.

We walk back to District 12's Victor Village–where we live–and I can just imagine what's going on in our house. Mom's probably decorating, dad's probably calling up everyone in District 12 to come to a birthday party that's supposed to be a surprise, and Greg is probably at the bakery making me a cupcake.

Though he's only 12, he took up an interest in cooking and baking at a very young age. Whenever we would visit the Mellark Bakery in town, he would always become happy. I guess the bakery for him is like the forest to me. Mr. Mellark or Uncle Peeta, has always been so kind to him, and as well as taking on his own son as an apprentice, he took on Greg as well. The Mellarks live next door to us. Their house is almost an exact replica of ours on the outside, but our house is a tan color while theirs is a mix of peach and off white. I learned that the house we live in used to be Aunt Katniss's. But when she married Uncle Peeta, she moved into his house. Personally I'm glad they're not my parents, because they go even more over board than mom and dad do.

When our house comes into view Grayson steps in front of me and holds my shoulders.

"What?"

He pauses. "You know how mom and dad like to celebrate right?"

"Yea." Where was he going with this?

"I overheard them yesterday, and… they want to through the party in the town square."

This cannot be happening. I can feel all the color drain from my face, oh god, I hate parties. "Well… I mean it's not like they're inviting the _whole_ town right?"

He remains silent.

I groan, "Why do they insist on having a huge party? I'd be happy with a cupcake and a new shirt or something."

Grayson just shrugs. "I just thought you should know. Oh but remember, it's a surprise." He winks at me and walks into the house. "Mom! Dad! I found her!" He yells.

Oh gawd here it comes. I walk through the open door leaving the September air outside, and am bombarded with kisses and hugs. But I don't get very far into the house when I'm ushered back outside.

"Oh my, you've gotten so big!" Mom says while crying. "It feels like yesterday you were taking your first steps and saying your first words and oh!" Dad hugs me and has tears in his eyes too. "Oh Gale say something!" Mom says.

"I was going to, but you seem to have said it all." He grins the same goofy grin he passed on to Grayson and probably Greg as well.

"My baby girl is 17! Oh, my heart is beating so fast! I need to sit down." Mom goes back inside.

"Take it easy Jo!" Dad calls after her.

"Take it easy!" She yells from inside. "Gale Hawthorne do not tell me to take it easy on my only daughter's 17th birthday!" Dad turns to me.

"Your mother is a… a little emotional right now."

"You think?" I ask giving him a smile. He pulls me into a hug. When he pulls away the tears in his eyes are on the brink of overflowing. "Dad please don't cry."

"Sorry Janey." He says wiping his eyes. He gave me that nick-name when I was trying to say my name the first time. Instead of saying Janelle, I managed to say Jane-y. Most people just call me Jane, but some like Grayson and Greg call me by my full first name. "I was just thinking about how much you're like your mother."

I stare at him confused.

"Well, what she was like when she was your age. I mean, you practically are a mini Johanna."

This was basically true. I had my mother's looks: brown hair that went just past my shoulder blades, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin tone, and thin figure. I also had some of my mother's personality traits, good and bad ones: a bit of an attitude, secret compassion for things, solitude, tough, and on occasion I speak my mind when I shouldn't. But I also have some of my father's traits: hunting skill (though I don't like killing things, I just use the lightness of foot I have to walk through the woods), quiet, enduring, caring, and I tend to get over active mood swings from both parties.

"Why don't you…uh.. go down to the bakery and pick up some bread for tonight?" Dad asks nervously.

"Didn't Mr. Mellark drop some off last night? Like always?"

"Uh.. We need more." Dad says not meeting my eyes. He was never a very good liar, that was mom's job. "Oh and pick Greg up while you're there. He's needed back here."

"Greg can walk home by himself. He does every day." Dad just looks at me frustrated. Mood swing number one of today. "Fine, but I don't have any money."

Dad reaches into his pocket and gives me some coins. Turns me around and gives me a small shove. "Bye now." He says and walks into the house.

Oh dad.

I make my way down to the bakery and push open the door ringing the bell. Inside there is a front counter with a display window with cakes, pastries, cookies and other sweets.

A man rounds the corner with a white apron on and flower on his cheek. I think it's Mr. Mellark until the sun from the skylight hits him and I can see it's not. Although he resembles his father in many ways, the eyes are different. Peyton Mellark. He's five months older than me, and five inches taller. He's one inch short of 6 feet, giving dad the opportunity to glare down on him if need be. He has his father's build, blonde hair that hangs in his mother's gray eyes, and he's a people person just like his dad, but he never seems to talk directly to me for some reason. In fact, he hasn't talked to me since-

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl!" Mr. Mellark announces as he walks to the front of the store and gives me a big hug.

"Hey Mr. Mellark."

"Janelle Hazelle Hawthorne, how many times do I have to ask you to just call me Peeta? Mr. Mellark sounds to official." He scrunches his face like he just sucked on a lemon.

I laugh. I call him Mr. Mellark, and he calls me by my full name, we've been doing this for years cause we both know the other hates it.

He joins into my laughter. "So what's the plan for tonight? A parade? A televised party?" He asks.

I hope to the highest heavens none of the above. "Don't know. I'm not allowed into the house right now."

"Well I guess you'll see tonight. 17 years old, wow!" He gets up and moves to the back of the counter. "Do you need Greg?"

"Yea, I'm supposed to take him home, and I need to buy some more bread."

"Which kind? Greg! Your sister's here!" Peeta yells in the back.

"Surprise me." I say.

"Peyton, will you go get the fresh cheesebuns out of the back? Oh, but make sure it's not from your mom's secret stash." Peeta asks.

Peyton just nods his head, looks back at me, then moves down the hallway.

"JANELLE!" Greg leaps into the air when he sees me and into my arms. He is so much like Grayson and dad, with his olive skin and dark hair, but his eyes are different. First of all, he wears glasses, and his eyes are almost a chocolate gray swirl. Mostly gray though.

"I made you a cupcake!" He says with a smile. "Close your eyes."

I close my eyes.

"Now hold out your hand." He instructs. I do so, and he places something in my hands. "OPEN!" He yells.

In my hands I'm holding what appears to be a red velvet cupcake (my all-time favorite) with cream-cheese frosting (also a favorite) and the number 17 written very delicately in a rustic color of gel frosting.

"It looks delicious! Thank you Greg!" I hug him.

He smiles at me. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday." I freeze. I have heard this voice before, but not in a very long time being spoken to me directly. The voice is calm, yet kind, and on the same side powerful in its own way. Wow I am over analyzing this… but why?

I turn so I am facing the source of the voice, and standing just a few feet from me, is Peyton Mellark. He hands me the bag of cheesebuns. "Dad says it's free of charge."

"Thanks." I say calmly. Then smile at him for extra friendliness, just to show him that it's okay to talk to me.

He blushes slightly, then I turn around, grab Greg's hand and we walk out into the midday sunlight. And I feel my heart beat slow down to its normal pace.


	2. Mystery Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Peyton POV:

She's all over me. A smile on her lips, her blue eyes staring intensely at me while her blonde hair hangs in ribbons. She's been after me for weeks, always touching my face and flirting with me. _Why did she pick me?_ Suddenly it seems as though heaven opens up and a goddess in a white dress floats towards us. She yells at the girl in a beautiful fiery voice, then turns to me, her chocolate eyes melting me. Her brown hair flowing down her back. She closes the distance between us and-

"Peyton… Peyton." A voice calls. But it isn't the voice of the goddess. She starts disappearing. NO! Come back!

"Peyton!" The voice is yelling.

I open my eyes and find my father staring at me. His worried expression and mom clutching her heart in the doorway makes me more confused. I was having a good dream wasn't I?

"Peyton are you okay?" Dad asks his voice steady.

I do a once over check, and sit up when I feel it. Shit not again!

"Fine dad." I say voice unsteady. Mom doesn't seem to notice but dad does. He gets up to talk to mom then she leaves and he shuts my door. Walking back to my bed dad has an unreadable expression. I can feel myself in my PJ's and it's getting uncomfortable.

"So, what was it about this time?" Dad asks trying to hide a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"The dream that gave you an erection." Dad says bluntly.

I can feel myself blush hard. There's no point in hiding it from him. But I know that I have to either talk to him about it or Grandpa Haymitch, and that is NEVER going to happen.

"Peyton just tell me. I was your age once upon a time. Every teenage guy goes through this."

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No. It was more along the lines of… moaning." Oh god! I slam my head into my pillow and cover my face with my hands. Shit Shit Shit! I'm 17 and was caught moaning in my sleep by my dad, mom and probably Katrina too. Her room was right next to mine and she unlike me was a very light sleeper.

"It was the same as the last time." I whisper.

"About the mystery girl?" Dad asks. When he first caught me 2 years ago, I told him it was a girl with brown hair and in a white dress with no face. I couldn't tell him it was about Jane. That would surely leak to mom who would tell Mrs. Hawthorne who would probably tell Mr. Hawthorne who would lock Jane up forever and then come hunt me down, bow and arrows on his back with fire spewing out his mouth and Mrs. Hawthorne's axe in his hand.

"Yea."

"Anything you're not telling me?" Dad always seems to know when I'm lying.

"Yep." So I just don't tell him.

Dad looks away for a moment. "Peyton, you know you can tell me anything right?" Dad almost looks hurt.

"Yes I know. I just don't want to talk about it right now." On the fear that I might lose my head and possibly other parts of my body.

"Okay. Are you coming to the bakery this morning with me? Or are you going to stay here and help your mom and your sister plan for the party?" My favorite day of the year. Today is Jane's 17th birthday.

"I'll come to the bakery." I say quickly. Dad smiles and leaves to let me get ready. I quickly jump into the shower. My manhood morning greeting is silenced by thoughts of Jane's dad about to castrate me and cold water. I towel off and pull on some black boxers then walk back into my room where Katrina is sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Sup little bro?" She says in her singsong voice. She's wearing her hunting clothes boots laced up and everything. Her dark hair braided down her back and her blue eyes glowing. She's probably going to go meet Finn in the woods. They always do. Mom and her will take off in the morning to go hunting, or at least mom will. Katrina inherited dad's noisy footsteps while I got the hunter's feet. But she found she was better with snares than a bow anyway so no sneakiness required. That's how she got to _really_ know Finn. Since they're both good with knot tying, they go out and make snares together.

She, Finn and Grayson – Jane's older brother – all hung out when they were littler. But when Finn and Katrina began to get cozy with one another, Grayson left the group cause nobody wants to be a third wheel. Though I liked Finn, I was never really crazy about him dating my sister. I mean, yea their older now, but when they were younger it was a little weirder. Since he's three years older than her, it was defiantly odd. But now it's not so bad. Katrina is three years older than me too (she turns 21 in six months). Finn will turn 24 the month before her. And because she's not 21 yet, she still lives at home. After the rebellion was over and the Capitol was overthrown, the government banned the law saying one had to be 30 years of age to marry and brought it down to 21. She and Finn will get married, everyone knows it, and has known about it for the past few years.

It took dad the longest to get used to the idea that his daughter was going to get married. When he found them kissing the first time she was 16 and he was 19, dad was furious and chased Finn down the street as fast as he could with his leg. That night he sat down with Katrina and had _the talk_ with her. In the end, both dad and Katrina were red in the face and she promised to remain a virgin until her wedding night if he promised not to question her on everything she did every time she would hang out with Finn. That's what she promised, but I know that she broke that promise a year ago. Mom and dad can be so oblivious sometimes.

When the Odairs moved to District 12 Finn was 5, Katrina was 2, and Grayson was 1. They were the only one's of us kids alive at the time. Finn moved into one of the abandoned Victor homes with his mom Annie. She was a sweet lady, but she was very sad. I overheard her talking to mom one time about how she just couldn't stay in District 4 anymore because it reminded her too much of Finnick. Finnick is Finn's dad and he was presumed dead by everyone in the Capitol takedown but his body was never recovered. Until one night…

_It was New Year's Eve. It was also Annie's birthday. It was about five years ago. Finn was 18 turning 19 in two months and even though he was an average teenage guy, he was especially mature and kind and he was always at his mom's side when she needed him. The Hawthornes, Grandpa Haymitch, and my family were all over at Annie and Finn's house to celebrate. During the day we presented her with gifts and a birthday party that ended with my dad and I bringing out a cake we made especially for her. It was similar to her wedding cake from what I heard from my dad. Three tiers with blue, sea green, and white frosting with sugar sea shells laced all around. Annie cried a lot. But most of it was tears of happiness, I think. When there was ten minutes left until midnight, we turned on their television and watched the Capitol broadcast as they were about to shoot fireworks into the air for the new year. With one minute left on the clock, the doorbell rang. Jane being the closest jumped up and ran to the door. I didn't see who it was but I heard him talk._

"_You must be Johanna's daughter." He said in a tired voice._

"_Yes. I'm Janelle, but you can call me Jane." 12 year old Jane said. We were close friends back then, before the incident that is._

_30 seconds left. "Does Mrs. Odair live here?" He asked._

_There's a brief silence before Jane says "I know who you are." Then with 10 seconds left we start counting along with the people on the T.V, and Jane brings the man into the room closing the door behind him._

_9 seconds. I recognize him._

_8 seconds. Annie sees him and freezes._

_7 seconds. Everyone else turns to see who he is and stops counting._

_6 seconds. He has bronze hair like Finn._

_5 seconds. Tired sea green eyes._

_4 seconds. Finn is staring wide eyed._

_3 seconds. Before anyone can say anything, Annie takes off running towards him tears streaking down her face._

_2…1… Annie jumps him and they kiss. Happy New Year. _

Annie said it was her best birthday present. Three months later, Annie became pregnant with their second child. She said she didn't want Finnick to not know what it was like raising a child. Nine months after that, Margaret was born. She looked more like her mother with dark waves and green eyes. They named her Margaret in honor of their mentor who died during the 75th annual Hunger Games. Everyone calls her Maggie now. When she was born, I realized that she wasn't the only one named after a deceased loved one. Grayson Hawthorne was named after Mrs. Hawthorne's brother; Greg was named after a peacekeeper that sacrificed himself to get Mrs. Hawthorne, Annie, and dad out of the Capitol when District 13 came to rescue them; Jane was named after Mrs. Hawthorne's mother.

Now with my sister sitting on my bed in front of me, I think of our names. We're not named after the deceased, well, not our first names anyway. Katrina's full name is Katrina Rose Mellark. I remember mom telling us about Aunt Primrose before, but only briefly. My name, I thought it was just because my dad came from a line of bread, but I later learned that my middle name Rye was dad's dad. The whole thing makes me sad, knowing that there's so much death around us, but as dad says we need to live in the present.

"Hey!" Speaking of the present Katrina now stands in front of me waving her arms. "Have you listened to anything I said? Earth to Goldie Locks!" I hated that name. It was a private joke between my sister and me. Well, more of a joke for her. When I was younger I had bleach blonde hair in curls. My sister then dubbed me Goldie Locks. Thank God that's over, now it's straight and more of a dirty blonde but still very light. I just hope she hasn't told anyone. Jane is her best 'gal pal'. Whenever she's not with Finn she's with Jane.

"What?" I ask.

"You going into the woods today?" She asks motioning towards my bow hanging on my bedroom wall.

"No, I'm going to help dad at the bakery."

Katrina puts on a sly smile. "What are you making today?"

I gulp. I asked dad a week ago if I could make Jane's cake. "I don't know. The regular stuff."

She laughs then punches my arm lightly. "Liar."

"What are you laughing at?" I ask backing away from her towards my closet.

"It's September 13th Peyton. Exactly six months from my birthday. I know you have this date memorized and not because of me."

Crap. "So what?" I ask.

"Make sure it's red velvet with cream cheese frosting."

I turn red as she walks out the door.

"It's her favorite, just saying." She laughs down the hall. Damn her. She has a way of knowing everything about everyone.

I quickly dress and head downstairs where everyone else is eating breakfast. The sun is just coming up through our window. Jane's probably awake. I wonder what she's doing.

"Peyton?" I look up and mom is in front of me. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea."

"Do you want some pancakes?" I look at her questioningly. "Don't worry, your dad made them." My mom can't cook to save her life. Not that I would ever say anything against it, I just don't want to hurt her feelings. But I don't want to get food poisoning either.

As I reach for some Katrina passes me putting her dish in the sink. "I know what you'd rather have." She whispers in my ear. I glare at her the best I can. That is it! I check to see if mom and dad are near. The coast is clear. Here's my chance.

"It's too bad Finn isn't your age."

She stops. "Why?"

"Cause then you wouldn't have to fuck him in the woods all the time. Age difference like that could get him arrested being older than 21 and screwing a girl under age. It would be a shame if dad found out since he thinks you're a virgin."

She's furious. "YOU LITTLE-" Then dad walks in and she shuts up. That's right Katrina! The color has flooded her face.

"Ready Peyton?" Dad asks not noticing his tomato faced daughter steaming behind him. Her icy blue eyes trying to pierce my happy bubble.

"Yea dad." I say smiling at Katrina. She flips me the bird as I walk out. I just laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dad asks me as we walk out the door.

"Nothing." I say. Dad doesn't question me, though he knows I'm probably hiding something.

When we reach the bakery, Mr. Hawthorne and Greg are waiting at the door.

"Gale? What are you doing here?" Dad asks unlocking the door.

"Good morning to you too Mellark."

"Sorry, good morning." Dad apologizes opening the door for everyone. He has always been so polite.

"I'm just dropping Greg off, and getting the only fresh air I'll be able to get today. Johanna has had me on such a tight leash for the whole week."

Dad smiles. "I know how that feels. Trust me though, it's all worth it in the end."

When Mr. Hawthorne leaves Greg asks dad if he can make a cupcake for Jane after he's done with his morning duties.

I slide my apron over my head and get to work on the cake right away. The party is tonight, so in order for everything to be done in time, I need to start now.

"Of course you can Greg! What kind did you want to make?" Dad asks.

"A red velvet with cream cheese frosting!" Greg smiles.

My head whips around as dad looks up and smiles. "Seems like a popular kind today." Greg looks confused. "Peyton will help you because he's filling a red velvet cake order right now."

Greg looks up at me and nods his head.

By the time Greg's done with frosting the cupcake, the cake for Jane has cooled enough for me to start icing. Then I hear the door open and close in the front. When I don't hear my dad greet them like he normally does, I assume he's in back and didn't hear. I round the corner taking his place wiping excess flower that has managed to stick to my face off as I step into the front. When I look up, my heart skips a beat. Jane Hawthorne is standing in the lobby looking at the display window when she picks her head up and sees me.

The light from the skylight is highlighting her brown hair, her face is glowing, her lips are curved so perfectly, he cheeks contain just the right amount of color and her chocolate honey eyes make me want to melt. She's wearing a white shirt that's flows from her body and black leggings that fit tight to her curves. No, don't go there eyes up! EYES UP! God she looks like an angel.

She looks at me expectantly. Say something you chickenshit! Deep breath and-

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl!" Dad announces as he walks to the front of the store. He goes over to her and picks her up in a big hug. I'm suddenly very jealous of my dad.

"Hey Mr. Mellark." She says in her mesmerizing voice. It's not singsong like Katrina, but it has a fiery and powerful side and well as a very calm.

"Janelle Hazelle Hawthorne, how many times do I have to ask you to just call me Peeta? Mr. Mellark sounds to official." Dad scrunches his face like he just sucked on a lemon.

She laughs. I'm doing everything I can not to get hard.

He joins into her laughter. "So what's the plan for tonight? A parade? A televised party?" He asks.

Her face looks disgusted. I know she doesn't really like parties. "Don't know. I'm not allowed into the house right now." Of course she isn't, her parents are planning a Capitol level party there.

"Well I guess you'll see tonight. 17 years old, wow!" Dad gets up and moves to the back of the counter. "Do you need Greg?"

"Yea, I'm supposed to take him home, and I need to buy some more bread." She moves the coins in her pocket slightly. They're in her pants pocket. Oh god, eyes up!

"Which kind? Greg! Your sister's here!" Dad yells in the back.

"Surprise me." She says. I can't hold on much longer. If she doesn't leave soon I'm gonna show.

"Peyton, will you go get the fresh cheesebuns out of the back? Oh, but make sure it's not from your mom's secret stash." Dad asks me. I nod my head taking my chance to get away. But I don't want to be farther away from her. I feel lonelier when she's not in the same room as me.

I grab some fresh cheesbuns off the rack we made this morning and put them in a bag. I pass dad's office as I head back and notice the picture of mom sitting on his desk. I wonder if I'll have a desk with a picture of Jane on it when I'm older.

"JANELLE!" I hear Greg from the front. That kid is so full of energy when he's near her. I guess she just has that kind of effect on people. She certainly has it on me.

"I made you a cupcake!" He says. "Close your eyes."

I image her closing her eyes. Which in turn makes me close my eyes. If she can't see, neither can I.

"Now hold out your hand." He says. "OPEN!" He yells.

I open my eyes realizing dad will be wondering where I've been. I make it back to the front and dad eyes me suspiciously but shakes it off. He walks over to me as he's heading back to work. "Tell her they're free of charge." He motions down towards the cheesebuns. I nod my head and take a deep breath as I enter the lobby again. I managed to get my thoughts under control for the time being.

"It looks delicious! Thank you Greg!" She hugs him. I move up to them. I wish I could feel her in my arms. If just seeing her can melt me, I wonder what touching her would do.

"Happy birthday!" Greg says smiling.

"Happy birthday." I say before I can stop myself. SHIT! I can see her freeze. She looks up at me with her gorgeous eyes. Oh no, it's coming back. Please don't look down at my pants!

I hand her the bag of cheesebuns. "Dad says it's free of charge." I hold my voice as steady as I can and hand them to her.

"Thanks." She says calmly. Then she flashes me a smile. Oh God! Did she see me?

I can feel myself blushing. Then she grabs Greg's hand and they walk out into the sunlight. And I feel my heart beat slow down to its normal pace.

Suddenly I hear dad laughing from behind me. I turn trying to hide my blush.

"I KNEW IT! JANELLE IS THE MYSTERY GIRL!" He barks out laughing. Of course he knew. He was just kind enough not to say so.

I hide my face and walk back to my working space to make the frosting. And somehow, after embarrassing myself in front of Jane and dad just now, I feel very warm inside. I haven't felt this way since the incident. Since Jane kissed me four years ago.


	3. Kisses and Screams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

_**Italics are flashbacks**_

_****_Katrina POV:

That little shit! How the fuck did he know about Finn and me? My hands start to hurt. I look down and see how hard I'm cleaning the dishes. Crap. Any harder and they're going to bleed.

"Katrina?" I jump at the sound of my name. Mom is staring at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I spit out.

Mom looks taken aback. "Okay." She backs off. Mom almost never seems to have a backbone. But every now and then she'll take command of a room, or a whole country. Mom is what the Capitol calls the Mockingjay. She was the face of the rebellion that took down the late President Snow. It's hard to imagine my mom leading a country, but I've seen the tapes, so I know not to question it. Dad constantly called me a baby bird when I was little. I didn't know then, but all those years he was really calling me a baby Mockingjay. That is what the Capitol called me too. I've been to the Capitol three times. Mom is always on edge when we're there. Apparently the first time I was there was when I was a little over 6 months old. The next time was when Peyton was born. The third time was when all of the memorials were finished for those unfortunate children who died in the games all those years ago. The memorials were set up in the old arenas where each child died. They contained photos, videos of their interview and their highlights in the games, facts about them and other things. President Paylor called back all of the living Victors to cut the ribbon of their arena that they won in. For any Victors not still living, they called in any family members that are still alive. That was almost 10 years ago.

"I need you over at the Hawthornes by noon okay?" I hear mom ask. Normally she would go hunting now, but since today is Jane's birthday, there needs to be a crazy party planned. The only one of all us who seems to like parties is Maggie Odair. Poor kid, she's only 4, she's got a lot more to go through before she realizes that parties in our families is bad.

"Okay." I answer. "I'm going to hang out with Finn." Before she can say anything I'm out of the house on my way to meet Finn at our tree.

Finn is my whole life. He's home for me. The only one who isn't crazy about me and Finn together is dad. He can be so over protective sometimes. I asked mom once if he would ever stop. She shook her head and said "Get used to it." I doubt I ever will. Finn is already protective of me, and that's plenty.

Oh Finn. He's such an amazing guy. He can be a huge perv like his dad but he's a complete sweet heart. Especially when we're alone. When he's with me, he puts my needs in front of his and does anything I ask. He's incredibly considerate. When all our families were in District 4 one summer for a vacation a year ago he asked me to marry him. Yes it's still too soon but it was the worst and perfect night.

_Finn was holding my hand as we walked through some of the ocean side forest in 4. As we emerged onto the beach, the sun had just started to set. He turned to me and pulled me into a sudden hug. We've been together for a few years now, yet he's shaking like a leaf in the breeze._

"_Finn?" He buries his head in my hair. I'm 5 feet 8 inches tall and he's still got 6 inches on me. "Finn what's going on?"_

_He pulls back to look at me. His sea green eyes are like the ocean, but right now the ocean is in a storm. The sun plays shadows on his skin. His muscled chest protruding through his thin white V-neck. His bronze hair looks almost red in the sunset lighting._

_He takes a deep breath and holds my hands. What's he doing?_

"_Katrina…" Bad start. He never uses my full name unless he feels really strongly about something. It's usually a bad something. Is he breaking up with me? I feel my chest tighten and I suddenly miss his name for me, Trina._

"_I've been thinking. We've been together for a while now, and it's been fun, but I want something more." He says._

_I can feel my eyes watering. He's saying goodbye. "Why?" I ask trying to keep my voice from cracking._

"_Well, I'm older now, and I'm finally seeing what I really want out of life." He smiles a little. What is he smiling at? The dumb fuck is about to break up with me and he's happy about it!_

_I suck in a breath. "You want something more?" He's obviously talking about something other than me. Probably another someone. "Fine. I'll just go then. But I'll have you know Finnick Jr. that it's your loss, I'm my feelings for you were true the whole time." I'm choking now. "I love you! And I don't think that will ever change. I loved your perverted jokes, your dorky smile, even the way you smell like sea salt when you're sweaty." My voice is cracking. "I loved your sun kissed hair," don't cry "you're green eyes that light up whenever you see a piece of rope, your ridiculously contagious laugh" my knees are shaking "and the way your arms feel when they're surrounding me." I feel a tear streak down my face. I turn to look up to him. He's looking at the ground. He's not even looking at me! "Look at me damn it!" I scream. His head snap up and his eyes are full of sorrow and pain. But I can't hold up any longer. Tears break free and are running down my face at an alarming rate. I fall to the ground and cover my face in my hands. I have to keep from screaming at the pain in my heart. Why is he doing this? I don't want to beg, but I can't lose him. He's my everything._

_I can hear him shift next to me. Suddenly his arms are around me. He picks me up and repositions me so that I'm practically sitting in his lap. He rocks me back and forth shh-ing me._

"_I c-can't lo-se you." I manage out between breaths. He just hugs me tighter._

"_Why are you saying goodbye?" He asks calmly._

"_Because y-you're leaving m-me."_

_He laughs. Why? I don't know but it makes me want to punch him._

"_I'm not breaking up with you." He laughs again. I pick my head up and look at him. My eyes are probably red and puffy and I can feel my nose running. Very attractive. _

"_You aren't?"_

"_No. I would never leave you. I don't think I possibly could."_

"_Then why did you say you wanted something more? Am I not enough?"_

_He pushes some hair behind my ear. "Trina Mellark. You are by far, the best thing that happened to me. You are my definition of perfect, royalty, beautiful, and goddess. You're voice whether laughing, crying or singing is music to my ears. Your touch is more electrifying than getting hit by lightning. Your hair is so soft and gorgeous. Your blue eyes are the most expensive diamonds in the world. And your smile is brighter than the sun. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. It would be impossible. I am bound to you forever. Which is why I wanted to give you this." He pulls out a small box from his pant pocket and opens it. Inside lays a small gold ring but looks as though it was braided and then knotted together. And in the center laid a small diamond._

_I can't move. "Trina, I know it's too soon, but I can't wait to make you mine officially. This doesn't have to be an engagement ring. Just a promise that I will always love you more than anyone or anything else. Will you marry me?"_

_Oh. My. God. My tongue feels numb. Say something! Say yes say YES!_

_I didn't need my thoughts to tell me to say yes. It was always him, and it always would be. "Yes." I whisper. "Yes yes YES!" His eyes light up and I lunge at him laying on top kissing him. He tastes like pineapple. When we pull back we both have smiles on our faces. Big ones. I sit up so I'm straddling him, and he pushes himself up on his elbows so that our faces are still inches apart. He picks up the ring and slides it on my finger. We stare at each other for a moment then he's on top of me kissing me hungrily. I kissed him just as powerfully._

One thing lead to another involving him touching my breasts, me touching his erection, and then there were no clothes, some 'are you sures?' and then the breaking of my hymen some blood and our first climax together. But I never regretted it.

I reach the edge of the woods and start off towards our meeting place. It was where he first told me he loved me.

When the clearing comes into view, I run. I can't wait to see him. I get excited just thinking about him. There in the clearing is our meeting place, the old willow tree.

Willow trees aren't very common in District 12's woods, that's what makes it special. The tree is very old, but it's still good for climbing. Branch upon branch I climb. Going higher and higher, I hear someone singing.

"Hello?" I call out.

The singing stops and instead I hear "Hello?" In my own voice. But I didn't say it. I look up and smile. Another 5 feet up sits a mockinghay. There seemed to be more of them now that the Capitol is different.

I reached the bird and sat on a branch facing it. It studied me and cocked its head to the side. It was waiting for me to say something.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

My mother used to sing this song to us. But she doesn't anymore. The mockingjay realizes I'm done and starts to mimic my voice singing the song again. I join in again for a third round. The bird stops singing when we reach the last verse.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

"You should sing more often." I jump at the voice from behind me. Suddenly I lose my balance and gravity does the rest. I fall in between the branches and when I expect to hit the ground a pair of strong arms catches me. "Didn't mean to scare you." He kisses my forehead.

"How did you get down here before me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just know that I'll always be there to catch you. But I might have a bruised butt."

I laugh. "Poor baby." I touch his face, and he kisses my hand.

"Can you stand?" He asks.

"I don't know, you're holding me."

"Oh, right." He sets me down gently. I feel light headed, but not that bad. Or so I think until I stumble into his arms. "How's the head?"

"Fine." I lie. He just laughs and leans me into the tree.

"You know I can tell when you're lying." He purrs into my ear. He moves to my neck and lightly sucks on a piece of flesh. I let out a low moan at the feel of his lips on me. His lips curve into a smile. His hands on my hips, he pulls himself closer until he's rubbing right up against my pants. He's hard. I move my hands to his hair and lose my fingers in the bronze mesh. His lips move to my collar bone. He nips at my skin and I let out a small yelp. My whole being feels warm and gooey. His hands work his way up to the base of my shirt and slowly snakes his hands up. When he reaches my breasts I shudder. My legs wrap around his torso in response. When my head stops spinning I reach down and unbutton his shirt and push it off him. His body, leaves me speechless. I've seen it multiple times and I still gawk at it. His hand reaches under my bra and starts to play with my nipple. Moaning for the umpteenth time, I can feel the heat building inside me. His hips thrust forward with anticipation.

"Finn?" Oh no! I freeze. And so does Finn. "Finn where are you?" There's only one little girl in all of District 12 that would come into the forest without a second thought. Maggie.

"Shit." Finn whispers as he practically throws himself off me. I straighten my shirt out as best I can.

Finn reaches for his shirt when someone else picks it up, and it's not Maggie. Finnick Sr. stands in front of his son smiling. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing dad." Finn says.

Maggie pokes her head around from behind her father's legs. "I saw them kissing." She giggles. "Hi Katrina!" She waves at me. So I wave back.

Finnick looks over at me. Then looks at Finn and starts laughing. My face is flushed, I know it is. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. For a long time, your mother" he points at his son "and I had to hide our relationship. Because if we were caught, your mother would have looked like a fraud of being insane which kept her out of harm's way, we would have had to have gotten married and had children that would have been forced to go into the games."

"Can I have my shirt now dad?" Finn asks.

"Hmm…" Finnick taps his chin sarcastically. "No, I think I'm going to keep it."

Finn looks at his dad in disbelief. "What? Then what am I supposed to wear walking back to the house?"

"You're a clever boy. I have no doubt that you'll figure something out." And with that Finnick turns to leave with Maggie holding his hand.

"But dad!" Finn calls after him. Finnick turns once more. "I have to walk by the Mellarks house to get to ours!"

"So?"

"So if Mr. Mellark sees me without a shirt he's going to beat me with a rolling pin!" Finnick stares at his son then laughs even harder.

"A rolling pin?" Finnick asks between laughs.

"You know what I mean! Besides, I'm not going to say what I meant with Maggie around." Finnick nods his head still smiling.

"Mr. Mellark is at the bakery. If you leave now, you might be able to beat him."

"But what about everyone else. I have to walk through town to get home."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Why not?" Finn asks.

"Because everyone seems to find us Odair men very…" and as if on cue, Finnick rips his shirt off revealing his chest "…distracting." A wrecking ball couldn't break that body. Even older now than he once was, Finnick has maintained his well-built body.

Now it's Finn's turn to be a tomato head. "Dad that's not going to work."

"It seems to be working just fine. Look at Katrina." Both men turn to face me. I didn't realize it, but my mouth has been hanging open. I blush and turn away. Finnick and Finn laugh this time. "Oh, but Finn, before you come home you might want to take care of that." Finnick nods down towards Finn's pants. All eyes on the bulge in Finn's pants makes even me laugh. Maggie looks confused. Finn's face is flushed. "And Katrina, before you go home, you might want to fix your hair. It looks like you walked into a tornado with a can of hairspray." This isn't the first time I've had sex hair. But it is the first time someone besides Finn has seen it.

I reach up to contain my hair and re-braid it down my back. "Thanks Mr. Odair." I say. He nods to me.

Then he says "Okay Finn, I'll give you a chance to get your shirt back. But you have to catch me." And with that, Finnick takes off through the woods taunting his son. Finn looks back at me.

"Go!" I yell laughing. He smiles then takes off after his dad.

I start to make my way back to my house when I hear a poem being recited. Another mockingjay?

The shattered water made a misty din.  
Great waves looked over others coming in,  
And thought of doing something to the shore  
That water never did to land before.

I glance around and back in the spot where I was in the tree, sat little Maggie. She was the one reciting it.

The clouds were low and hairy in the skies,  
Like locks blown forward in the gleam of eyes.  
You could not tell, and yet it looked as if  
The shore was lucky in being backed by cliff,  
The cliff in being backed by continent;  
It looked as if a night of dark intent  
Was coming, and not only a night, an age.  
Someone had better be prepared for rage.  
There would be more than ocean-water broken  
Before God's last put out the light was spoken.

I recognize that poem. Robert Frost's _Once by the _Ocean is a very common poem in District 4. I've heard Annie saying it many times. When Maggie was done, the mockingjay repeated it in her voice. She smiled at the bird and for a while they just stared at each other perfectly content. She is in so many ways like her mother.

When I finally get home, I see Jane and Greg walking in from town. Jane has a half-eaten cupcake in her hand and Greg is smiling a goofy grin. They reach her house and her mother comes out to greet them. She ushers Greg inside, and just as I'm about to go inside my own home, I hear it. "Katrina!" Mrs. Hawthorne screeches.

I look over and wave. Mrs. Hawthorne says something else to her daughter and then goes inside. Jane looks over at me and starts walking towards me.

"Happy birthday Jane." I say.

"Thanks. Can I hang out over here, since I'm not allowed in my house?"

"Sure. I was supposed to go over there pretty soon, but I don't think they'll mind if I'm late." I say, and we walk upstairs to my room. When we get inside she flops down on my bed and I sit at my vanity and check my hair.

"It looks fine." Jane says staring up at the ceiling.

"I just don't want dad to freak out." I say.

"Can you imagine what he would do if he found out you no longer have your V-card?" Jane laughs. I freeze. How did she know?

"What?" I say a little too loud.

"Don't worry. No one else knows. Seriously though, when you came back to the vacation beach house that night, you had it written all over you, I just didn't say anything. Your parents can be really oblivious sometimes." She smiles.

"Ya, actually Peyton knows. He said the same thing about mom and dad earlier today." I say.

"Huh, weird. I wouldn't have suspected him of knowing."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess I wouldn't have suspected him of keeping it a secret if he knew. Your brother can be kind of an open book. Always talking to people and telling them about his baking adventures or his latest hunting technique."

"Does he tell you that kind of stuff?" I ask. I don't know where this is going, but I'm interested.

Jane pauses. "No. He hardly talks to me at all." She says sadly. "Does Peyton hate me?"

Oh so far from the truth! "I don't think so." I say.

"Then why does he never talk to me? I smile at him, I've tried to talk to him, but ever since it happened, he seems to be uncomfortable around me." I look over at her. Her head is hanging low, and she looks upset.

"What's _it?_" I say putting emphasis on the last word.

"What?"

"You said 'since _it_ happened' and I don't know what _it_ is."

"I kissed him." She said quietly. WHAT! Did I hear that right!

"You kissed him?" I ask.

"Yea." Well that explains a lot! "Was that bad? It was for a good reason."

"What happened?" I ask suddenly very interested.

"Well, long story short, Peyton was being harassed by a girl, and no one was helping him, so I went to his aid and told the girl to back off. She called Peyton a wimp for needing a girl to defend him. So I told her that I would defend him any day. Then I kissed him."

"So you like my brother?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, yes, but I don't know if how, or what else there is."

"So there is something else?"

"Aren't you needed over at my house?"

"Oh no! No way! Do not change the subject. Do you like my brother more than you say?"

Then as if on cue, I hear the door open. "Katrina! You mother needs you over at the Hawthornes." Dad yells up the stairs. Jane smiles at me.

"This isn't over." I tell her.

"It is for now."

"Just remember it's your party tonight." I walk out the door as Jane glares at me. She likes him.

"I'm out dad." I say walking out the door.

"Okay." He calls after me. Did dad's voice just crack? It's probably nothing. I close the door and walk down our front stairs. When I reach the Hawthornes house mom is waiting for me.

"Where's your father?"

"He's at home. Why?"

"Did he say what he was doing?"

"No. His voice was a little shaky though."

"Where was he?" Mom demands.

"Basement. You don't think…" But I'm cut off by a crash sound coming from our house. Both mom and my head's whip around to look. Just as we do another crash fills our ears.

"Oh no." Mom whispers and her gray eyes grow huge. And before I can say anything, mom dashes over to our house and when she tries to open the door, it's locked. "Go get Haymitch!" She screams. "He has an extra key!"

I sprint off to Grandpa's house. This has happened before. Dad has gotten better controlling himself but every other year or so, he has one that he can't control. An episode. Sometimes it's an episode but mixed with flashbacks that are real, so it's especially difficult for him to recognize what is real and what isn't.

I practically kick down the front door. "GRANDPA!" I scream.

"What is it Kat?" He looks like he just woke up.

"Dad! He's having a-" But before I finish grandpa wakes up and realizes what I'm saying. He runs to his kitchen and grabs a key off a hook.

"Run!" He tells me. So I do, since I'm faster than him, but he still comes running behind me. We reach the house and mom tells us to stay back.

"He's not in the basement." She says sadly. "He didn't lock it in time. We can't go in, because he's roaming the house. Thankfully your dad was conscious enough to lock the front door." Mom says hugging me.

"What's going on?" Peyton comes out of nowhere.

"Dad. He's having and episode." I say to him. He nods his head in realization but still looks sad. There's another crash. It sounds like it's coming from the second floor. Mom winces. "Maybe he'll see our rooms and remember he has kids and come back." I suggest. Mom nods her head and leans into grandpa who rubs her back.

Yea, maybe that will work. I don't have anything threatening in my room and- oh… shit… Jane.

"Katrina? What's wrong?" Peyton asks. "Your face is white."

"Mom! Mom we have to go inside!" I turn to her. She looks at me heartbroken. She hates feeling helpless.

"No we can't!" She yells back.

"Mom you don't understand, it's not about dad anymore! She was in my room when I left and now-"

"Who's in your room?" Mom cuts me off.

A bloodcurdling scream rips through the air.

"Jane." I whisper. The next thing I know, the key is gone from my hand, and my little brother is opening the door with a fury in his gray eyes that I've never seen before.


	4. Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Peyton POV:

"I'm headed home dad." I yell hanging up my apron. But dad doesn't answer. "Dad?" I walk around towards the back and find him. Dad is bent over on the counter gripping the edges for support. A small layer of sweat has risen on his brow. "Dad?" I call again. This time he looks up at me.

"Peyton?" He looks confused.

"Yea dad. I just finished Jane's cake and was going home to help mom. Are you okay?"

Dad's eyes soften and he releases a breath. "Yes, I'm alright. I just had this really bad cramp in my back that I needed to wait out." I don't know anything about back cramps, but I do know dad.

"Dad what's wrong?"

He looks at me with sad eyes. "I thought I felt something coming on. But it's passed. It's fine, don't worry. Tell your mom I'll be there as soon as I can. She's expecting us both." He pats me on the shoulder. "Oh and uh, what are you planning on giving Jane for her birthday?" He's not making fun of me, he's serious.

"I haven't decided yet."

"The clock is ticking. Her party is in a few hours."

I was on my way out the door thinking about Jane's present when suddenly two shirtless hunks sprint past me. Both have a mess of bronze hair, and both have ripped body's. The one in front is waving around a shirt and laughing, while the second looks embarrassed and pleading. It's got to be the Odairs. There really is no other explanation.

I cut through a small pathway to save some time and as I can see the main road approaching I hear someone behind me. Giggling? I turn around and see a group of three girls following me. I keep walking, but their footsteps continue behind me, stopping when I stop and walking when I walk. "Can I help you?" I turn asking.

They show their faces. I recognize them from school. They're all in my grade, but seriously, following a guy home and giggling? These girls are part of a group, not one that I'm familiar with some kind of sorority, but I heard there was a fourth now. So where is-? "Not them. Me." Another voice comes about. I turn and so do the girls, they giggle even more. Found her. Isis Rhode. Her blonde hair is lighter than from what I remember and her blue eyes are sharper. I haven't seen her since last night in my dream as the little girl I remember from four years ago. She isn't from District 12, yet her parents moved here from District 2 where she was born. She moved back a week after it happened, and now she's back. Rock my world.

"Isis." The girls giggle.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

She smiles and flips her hair. It's still curly, but not in ribbons. "I moved back here to graduate." She says.

"Why would you want to graduate here? District 2 has a better schooling system don't they?"

"Yea, they do, but I wanted to be here where I grew up. You grew up here, you understand." She's batting her eyes and playing with the curls falling in her face. I was born and raised here just like Katrina and Jane. Finn was born in 4, Grayson was born in 2, and Greg was born in 7.

"When are you leaving?" She looks up at me, I hold three inches on her. She walks up very close to me and touches my chest. She pouts when I show no reaction.

"Don't be so hasty, I think I like it here in 12. I might stay here a bit longer than graduation. I saw your family's bakery by the way, you're so cute when you're covered in flour." She smiles snake-like.

"Been following me?"

"Want me to follow you?"

"No." When is she leaving?

Still getting hardly a reaction out me, she huffs in frustration. "No biggy, I like a challenge."

"I didn't challenge you to anything. Good bye Isis." I turn to leave when she pulls my arm back and spins me so that I'm inches from her face. This is the last place I want to be.

"You've grown to stand up for yourself. Good boy. How's Jane by the way? I saw her leaving your bakery earlier. She's grown up too. Does Peypey still like her? Or has he finally become a man and need a woman?" She leans in. "I can be that woman Peyton." She whispers in my ear.

No. Fuck no! "Get a life Isis." Before she can grab me again I dash towards the main road.

What did Isis mean she likes a challenge? She couldn't be talking about me could she? She better not. I could never feel for her the way I feel for Jane. Nothing in all of Panam could get me to change my mind. That's when I see my mom and Katrina hugging and looking very sad.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Dad. He's having and episode." Katrina says sadly. Dad must have beaten me home when I got stopped by Isis and her crew. I knew he wasn't alright, I should have gotten home first and said something. This is all my fault. There's crash sound coming from the second floor. I glance up. Something's not right, a shadow moves across the window of Katrina's room. If it was dad he probably would have smashed it. "Maybe he'll see our rooms and remember he has kids and come back." Katrina suggests. Mom nods her head and leans into grandpa who rubs her back. Was there something in her room?

Katrina looks up at the house, and her face goes into instant fright. "Katrina? What's wrong? Your face is white."

She ignores me. "Mom! Mom we have to go inside!" She yells. What is she crazy? Neither Katrina nor I have ever seen dad in his episode/flashback mode. But we've never tried it to bring him back either.

"No we can't!" She mom yells back.

Katrina persists. "Mom you don't understand, it's not about dad anymore! She was in my room when I left and now-"

"Who's in your room?" Mom cuts her off. I knew it! Someone is in her room, but that means that same someone is also in the house with dad raging everywhere.

The sound I hear next just about tares my heart out. A bloodcurdling scream rips through the air. I've never heard her scream before, but I know who it is. My body feels like giving out. No, I can't do that, not now. I've got to help her. I've made up my mind.

"Jane." Katrina whispers. Before I can process what's happening, my legs are carrying me through the front door and locking it behind me.

Some furniture is tipped over and there's a small hole in the wall. But other than that, nothing's really messed up. There's more crashing coming from upstairs followed by Jane screaming. My heart beat has skyrocketed, and my palms are sweaty. So, I'm in a house with dad on a rampage and Jane who has never seen dad like this, she's in real danger. If she says the wrong thing, it could set him off even further. I need to help, otherwise who knows what could happen. Mom usually sings to dad to bring him back, but I can't sing. Just seeing mom could bring him back, but that was before we were born. I have to do something from his past before he and mom went into the Hunger Games, something to spark his memory.

Then, that's when I see it. It's perfect! But I need to look the part. I quickly slap my face as hard as I can on one side and ruffle my hair. I then grab the item and through dad's old apron over my head. I need this to work. Otherwise Jane and I could both be screwed. But as I pass the kitchen I notice something's missing. One of the cutting knifes. Shit.

I run upstairs and see that it's more messed up than downstairs. But wait! I need to slow down, if dad sees me in a rush this will all blow up in my face. I glance into Katrina's room. Some things are tipped over, and her curtain is ripped, but nothing bad. I round the corner to go towards the two spare bedrooms, and see a blood stain on the carpet. I walk slowly not knowing which room they're in. Jane lets out a low yelp. They're in the last room.

"You gonna kill me too Johanna?" I hear my dad yell. Johanna? Jane's mom? "You going to cut my arm and let me bleed to death just like Katniss!" Dad must think he's in the Quarter Quell when Mrs. Hawthorne dug the tracker out of mom's arm by cutting her.

I glance around the corner and suck in my breath. "I'm not Johanna." Jane whispers pleading. She's backed into the far corner holding her wrist funny and she's bleeding, in more than one place. A two inch cut above her eyebrow. A small bloodstain that's growing on her shoulder. And a larger bloodstain under her ribcage. She's very pale, and it's the most vulnerable looking I've ever seen her. Dad holds the kitchen knife in his hand. Jane's blood is covering the surface of the blade.

"SHUT UP!" Dad yells in a fury. Then he lunges for Jane with the knife. Everything happens in slow motion. Dad reaches to stab Jane, she ducks but doesn't see his other fist coming. Dad's punch connects with her temple, and Jane's brown eyes go wide, and then blank, and then they close. She collapses to the ground in a heap and in a growing pool of blood.

Dad looks to hit her again, when I step out from my hiding place. An apron over my head, my cheek pink as if from being hit, and a piece of burnt bread in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. Dad turns to me. His muscles flaring and his normally blue eyes now almost black. But I don't look at dad. He stops panting, and stares at me. I casually walk a few steps, look at Jane on the ground, and look back at the bread. Jane is not starving, but her body is thin like mom's was. The way dad told it, mom had some cuts and bruises from getting hit and thrown out of other people's trash bins before she came to the bakery. I look up at Jane again hoping my act is working. Then I break the bread in half and look around to see if anyone's watching as part of the act. I then toss a piece to her, then the other, over to her limp body. She shivers a bit.

Dad looks confused. Then looks at Jane, the bread, then me. Taking all the guts I have in me, I look up at dad. Straight in the eye. His look softens, and his eyes turn blue again. "Peyton?" Dad asks quietly.

"Yea dad."

Then dad passes out. I take my moment, and throw open the window and yell down at mom. I toss her the key to let herself in, and tell her about Jane. She bolts inside.

I run to Jane. She's unconscious but she's in a very scary pool of blood. I don't want to mover her in case she has a broken bone. So I move around her and sit behind her raising her head to my lap. She shivers a bit. There are no blankets or coat nearby, and I don't want to mover her too much. So I remove my shirt and drape it over her to keep her warm. She's smaller than I thought. She always walks tall, but the look on her face now looks terrified. I feel helpless. Her body moves closer to me involuntarily, I'm the only source of heat near her.

That's when I start to hear mom racing up the stairs with more pairs of feet than her own. "Peyton?" Mom screams from down the hallway.

"Over here!" I yell back. Jane lets out a small whimper. Her breathing pace is increasing. Her heart beat picking up and fast. Then she starts shaking. "MOM!"

Mom bursts through the door, and her eyes find dad. She lets out a small squeak. Then she sees Jane on the ground bleeding. Her blood starting to soak through my shirt. She gasps. From behind us another woman screams. Mrs. Hawthorne. She runs over to us with mom hot on her heels.

Mom kneels down next to us and lifts up my shirt. It was blue, now it's purple. There is a lot of blood.

"My baby girl!" Mrs. Hawthorne screams, tears streaming down her face. Someone else's head pops through the door. Grayson. He sees his sister on the ground and his face goes pale. He rushes over and tells my mom something, she nods her head and clutches her heart. In one swift motion Grayson picks up his little sister and hurries her downstairs. Mom helps Mrs. Hawthorne up and they move out of the room.

Dad starts moaning. Then, he slowly raises himself to his feet. He looks up at me with his blue eyes and his face is white. The knife still in hand. "Peyton!" He exclaims. Then he rushes over to me and looks me over. "Blood…" He trails off picking some of the blood off my skin.

"It's not mine dad." I say sadly. He looks confused. I motion towards the knife that hangs from his hand, dripping her blood everywhere. I didn't feel it before, but I have the sudden urge to puke.

"Peyton, what happened? Who's blood is it?" My dad hurt the girl I love and he doesn't remember.

"It's Jane's." I whisper. My eyes are starting to water. I love my dad but right now, I don't want to be near him. So I start to back away. Dad gives me a pained look.

"MELLARK!" Oh shit. "WHERE IS HE!" The sound of stomping footsteps fill the house. Mr. Hawthorne is at a full sprint to the room and he stops when he sees dad holding a knife with his daughter's blood on it. His eyes are full of rage and he looks as though he might explode. But dad doesn't move. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mr. Hawthorne charges at dad. Dad doesn't move, he just drops the knife. Both men go crashing to the ground and soon Mr. Hawthorne has dad pinned underneath him and is punching him senselessly. I'm frozen.

"MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND YOU CUT HER UP!" Mr. Hawthorne has tears in his eyes now. His punches are slowing, and he's starting to look weak. Dad's nose is bleeding like there's no tomorrow.

"MY DAUGHTER! My daughter…" Tears are streaming down his face. "Janelle. My daughter. How could you?"

"I'm sorry Gale. I truly am. I hate that I still can't control myself, but this is who I am." Dad looks sincere.

Mr. Hawthorne ignores him. "Janelle." He moans. I've never seen him cry before, but now that I have, I can assure myself that Mr. Hawthorne is human just like the rest of us. Now as for his wife, that's a different matter entirely.

Mr. Hawthorne gets off dad and sinks to his knees burying his face in his hands. Dad gets up wiping his blood off his face and helps Mr. Hawthorne up. Both men walk out. I'm left in the corner. Somehow, I can't move. My heart is racing, my mind is spinning and my stomach feels like a sea storm. I sink to the ground and feel my breathing slow down. I need to draw. I need to. I somehow drag myself over to the desk and pull out some paper and a pencil. I put the pencil to the paper and let my hand fly. I don't know what I'm drawing, but I know it has something to do with the events that recently occurred. I close my eyes not watching what I'm doing and feel myself drift off. I seem to do my best work when I'm not looking.

Pictures of Jane bleeding fill my head. Pictures of her father in a rage then crying. Pictures of her mother having a near heart attack at the sight of her daughter. Pictures of dad as a monster I never knew. Pictures of his recovery and confusion. Pictures of Jane's smile suddenly fading to black. Pictures of Jane's eyes going blank.

I open my own eyes and look at the drawing. It's of Jane, from my dreams, but older, in a white dress. The dress is torn up the side revealing her thigh. Her hair is done but a bit messy, and she's wearing makeup but it looks as though she's been crying. A small cut letting out the tiniest amount of blood is on her wrist, but it's at the wrong angle to be self-inflicted. Someone else hurt her. She's barefoot, but her feet aren't dirty. She's laying on the floor of a dark room. Asleep? Dead? In her hand she holds a ribbon. It's torn and trashed, but she clutches it as if it's the most precious thing on this planet.

I know where that ribbon is from. It itself was the very first thing, I ever gave Jane as a present.


	5. Realization

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far! It means so much to me!  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

**_Italics are flashbacks._  
**

****Grayson POV

Mom and dad are talking on the phone nonstop. It's crazy how they are on our birthdays. Then on their own birthdays they don't really do anything. I just snuck up to my room to take a break from their insane plans.

"What 'cha doing?" Someone says. I can't help but smile at the sound of her voice. . I pick myself up off my bed and look at her. Her strawberry blonde hair is up in a bun and her blue eyes are shining just like they always do.

"Napping. I can't take much more of what's going on downstairs."

She laughs, and it makes my heart flutter. As cheesy at it sounds, I can't help myself around her. "Me neither. My mom and I just got here and they already wore me out."

I pat the bed next to me and motion for her to come sit with me. She does without hesitation. "So where's the birthday girl?"

"I'm not sure. Probably over at the Mellark's house. Mrs. Mellark just called their bakery and asked Mr. Mellark and Peyton to come help. I imagine she'll get Katrina pretty soon."

Maysilee scoots closer to me and lays her head down on my shoulder. She and her mom, Mayor Madge Undersee moved here three years ago from the Capitol. She's my age and the prettiest thing alive.

When she and her mom first came here, dad introduced us to them and secretly told me that he had a thing for Madge when they were younger, but of course that was before he met mom. When they showed up at our door they were both a lot thinner and they didn't have much color in their faces.

_We were all gathered around the fire, the Mellarks and our family, we were playing cards. Peyton was eyeing my sister very intently. That guy has no idea how obvious he is. Then his sister Katrina was drawing a picture of her and Finn. You can only imagine where she'd rather be, but the Odairs were in District 4 for the week because of Finnick's dad's death. _

_A knock at the door surprises everyone. It's late, and raining, who would be here? Dad goes to open the door and we see him freeze. _

"_Madge." He says under his breath. Mrs. Mellark apparently hears it and shoots upright bolting for the door. _

"_Madge!" She launches herself at her. I moved to the door and saw a woman about Mrs. Mellark's age, but she was very pale and very thin. Her blonde hair was cut very short, and her blue eyes looked tired. She had bags under eyes and old bruises covering her body that she tried to cover up. "Madge, we thought you were dead!" Mrs. Mellark says sobbing. I later learned that Madge was the closest thing Mrs. Mellark had to a best friend besides dad when they were younger. _

_Madge looks at them and then sees me beyond the doorway. "He your son?" She says quietly nodding towards me. Both dad and Mrs. Mellark look at me, then themselves. They both have gray eyes and dark hair like me. No wonder she thought I was their kid._

_Mrs. Mellark and dad break out laughing at the same moment. "No." Mrs. Mellark gets out. "He's Gale's son. Not mine." _

_Madge then lets out a sad laugh. Then Mr. Mellark moves to the door way and puts his arm around Mrs. Mellark. Madge's eyes light up again. "Peeta." She breathes. "I thought you were dead!" _

"_Far from it Madge. It's good to see you." Mr. Mellark embraces her in a hug. _

"_Come on in." Dad says. Madge picks up her one bag, and moves to go inside, when she turns around behind her and calls to someone. _

"_Maysilee!" She calls. Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark all share a confused look. Then in comes a girl carrying a similar bag and she looks even thinner. She is practically her mother, but younger, a light dusting of freckles run across her nose, and her hair is a bit of a different shade and in a braid running over her shoulder. But other than that, their eyes, smile, and figure are the same. Including the bruises covering her arms. She moves cautiously and quietly. Taking in everything around her. _

_Madge turns to everyone. "This is my daughter, Maysilee." She says. _

_I can feel my eyes glued to her and she does too. I have a sudden urge to help her and shield her from whatever gave her those bruises. _

_Then mom moves into view. "You must be Madge." She says. _

"_Johanna Mason. Victor of the 69__th__ Hunger Games. I'm sorry that's all I know about you." Madge looks down at her shoes._

"_It's actually Johanna Hawthorne now." Mom says and moves over to dad. Madge nods her head in realization as if everything suddenly makes sense._

"_Let's move to the living room. That's where everyone is anyway." Dad says casually. So we do and mom and Madge seem to be eyeing each other. I can't help but look back at Maysilee who is still standing in the doorway. So to be nice and to get a better look at her, I move over to her. _

"_Hey." I say. "I'm Grayson. You're Maysilee." She nods her head. I lean down and pick up her bag for her. When I stand up again I can see her eyes better. They're beautiful things. The rims are dark blue, filled in with a sky blue in the middle. An almost on the edge of her pupil is a small silver ring. "Come on." I say and grab her hand. Though she was shivering, her hand was warm. It sent chills up and down my spine, and though I tried to tell myself it was just the wind from outside, I was quickly reminded that dad already shut the door. _

_I look back at her, and her eyes have grown and her face looks shocked. But she quickly hides her face in her bangs. I lead her through the hallway, and into the living room. Everyone has gathered in a circle, and we're all sitting by our family. I secretly thank the heaven's that the only two open spaces are in between dad and Madge making impossible for us to be separated. _

_Madge and Maysilee look around at everyone and everyone introduces themselves. _

_They both learn everyone's names quickly, and Madge seems to relax. Maysilee on the other hand is still a bit on edge. _

_They move into one of the newer built houses close to town. Madge was brought here from the Capitol to become the new mayor of District 12._

_Maysilee began to warm up to me when I wouldn't leave her alone after a few weeks. Mom laughed at me when I came home late one night from making sure Maysilee got home safe. I wasn't with her, I was watching her. Mom called me a stalker and laughed again. "I don't stalk, I investigate." I say to her, which makes her laugh even harder. _

_Eventually we became inseparable. Sometimes she'll shut down and won't talk to anyone for a day or two. Madge says not to worry about it. I overheard mom and Mrs. Mellark talking to Madge one day and asked her about why she didn't come back earlier. Madge explained that before District 12 was bombed, some peacekeepers guided her family to the Capitol where they executed her parents and held her captive. She was in a prison much like the one Mr. Mellark and mom were held in but it was in the mountains in the back of the Capitol. She wasn't alone. The other prisoners there, were all the children of the mayors of the rebelling districts. Soon, all districts mayors children were there. All parentless now. They were all tortured, and were believed to have information regarding the rebels. They were held there even past the rebellion was over with a short supply of peacekeepers for about 6 years. During those years is when Maysilee was born. Madge doesn't know who the father is because of how many times she was attacked. Then they were moved to an abandoned plantation in the outskirts of the city where the remainder of the children were abused up until a few months ago. When they were discovered. They took the remaining children who were now grown, and any that were born in that prison to the Capitol and fixed them up and sent them to their home districts asking them to be the new mayors. _

I've asked Maysilee about her past, but she never wants to talk about it. And that's just fine with me.

I hear the front door open and listen to Katrina and her mom talking about something. Their voices raise higher.

"What's wrong?" Maysilee asks.

"I don't know." I get off my bed and walk over to my window and watch Katrina running towards her house from Haymitch's house. Our house is in between the two of them. Katrina looks frantic and she's holding a key. Haymitch comes stumbling on after her. Mrs. Mellark is standing outside her house when they reach her. What's going on? Just then I hear a crashing noise.

"What was that?" Maysilee is standing next to me now and is also looking towards the Mellarks house.

"I know as much as you know." I say.

Some more footsteps enter my room. I turn and see Greg standing in the doorway. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yea we did."

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Greg asks.

"No, stay here buddy." I say and look back to the window. Peyton is approaching his sister and mom. He starts talking to them, and then Katrina starts yelling with her mom. There's another crash sound and a scream. I know who that is. But what's she doing at the Mellarks? Suddenly Peyton is running towards the house while Katrina and her mom look frozen in the spot. Then he's gone, inside. Mrs. Mellark starts crying. But it looks as though we're not the only ones who heard her scream. Mom and dad are running towards the Mellarks. Mrs. Mellark starts talking to them and mom starts crying.

I run out of the room yelling at Maysilee to stay with Greg. Once I'm outside, I see Peyton leaning out one of the second story windows and is tossing his mom the key. Mrs. Mellark runs to the house with mom and dad following. Katrina stays outside with Haymitch. She sees me coming, and gives me a sad look. No words needed. I run inside and hear crying from upstairs. Dad is still downstairs.

"What happened?" I ask him. He looks sad but very upset.

"Jane." He seems a bit distant. "Your mother needs you." He says coldly. Without a second thought I run upstairs and see a mess of blood and tears that is my mother. But she is not the one bleeding. Mom and Mrs. Mellark are kneeling next to Jane who lays unconscious on the ground in a growing pool of blood. I meet Peyton's eyes. He looks sad and helpless. And he's shirtless. I need to know what happened. But right now, my sister is dying on the floor and no one is doing anything.

I kneel next to Mrs. Mellark.

"We have to mover her. I can help her, but I need your help." She nods her head, and I move to scoop up my sister. She's so light and frail. I move swiftly and she remains limp in my arms. I run down the stairs and past dad who seems to be waiting for something. Out the house we go and into our own. I have a private room set up for people who come in. When I'm older, I want to be a doctor. I always have. Mrs. Mellark's mother was a healer, so that's where I started. I asked her to teach me things and she did. But there is still so much I need to learn.

I kick down the door and run to the healing room. Mrs. Mellark shows up behind me. I gently lay Jane down on the table, and strip her of her shirt. She has a puncture wound under her ribcage but it doesn't look too deep. A very long but shallow cut from her collarbone to her shoulder, and another shallow cut above her eyebrow.

I call out orders to Mrs. Mellark as she frantically runs around the room. Together, we use a disinfecting cream made of some leaves and plant roots on all her wounds. Then very carfully, I give her a shot from the Capitol (when they heard that I wanted to be a doctor they sent me a bunch of supplies) that should speed up the healing process but she will be in a lot of pain for a short while. I give her a morphing shot after to help with that. Then I stitch up the wound on her ribcage, and bandage the others. Then I take a look at her wrist. It's only sprained, and it's already bruising. With one quick snap, it goes back into place, and then I quickly wrap it up in a cast. The whole process is very time consuming.

Well, now Jane doesn't have to have her party. But if she wakes up and we tell her this, being as stubborn as she is she'll ignore me and feel bad for putting all of mom and dad's hard work to waste. If I can just keep her asleep for now, she won't wake in time. She needs her rest.

She stirs occasionally but she doesn't wake.

Mom and dad seem to have calmed down enough to go to sleep, and Greg was kept somewhat out of the loop so he goes to bed without question. It take some time but eventually Maysilee and I finish calling all the people who were to attend Jane's party cancelling the event because Jane was 'sick'.

Katrina and Finn came by to see how Jane was doing and Katrina apologized for her father's actions. I told her not to worry about it. We were just lucky he didn't puncture a major organ.

"Grayson?"

I look over my shoulder to Maysilee. "Yea?"

"Grayson, I'm sorry, but I'm going to start my way back home. Mother will be worried." She hangs her head avoiding my gaze, and rubs her arm like she did something wrong.

"You don't need to be sorry." I tell her pulling her into a hug. "You did nothing wrong." I kiss the top of her head and she relaxes into me. Whenever she does this, my mind races. Mostly filled with thoughts involving no clothes, but being with Maysilee, such a fragile creature, before marriage would be like taking candy from a baby and just watching it cry out. I would wait until the end of time to be with her. Just being near her could fulfill my happiness. "I'll walk you home." Then I take her hand and lead her towards the door.

"But what about your sister?" Her eyes are filled with pain and guilt like she's stealing me.

"She's fine. She won't wake up for another few hours at minimum, and she's healing very fast." She nods.

"Okay."

We walk into town where people are taking down streamers and balloons. They watch Maysilee and I and whisper. She looks around frantically. I squeeze her hand harder in reassurance and don't let go until we've reached her front door.

Once she's inside, I start walking back.

"Grayson!" I turn to see Maysilee running towards me tears in her eyes. She launches herself into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and we stay like that for a few minutes. "Thank you. For everything." She whispers.

I pull back to look at her. "Why are you crying?" I ask wiping away a tear from her face.

She lets out a sort of giggle choking noise. "I guess it's because I never realized how lucky I am to have you around." She strokes my face. Then she pulls my face towards hers. Our lips meet. This is not the first time we've kissed before. But it is the first time _she_ kissed me, and it felt as though an atomic bomb went off inside me. When we pulled away, we were both panting, and both our faces were red.

"I love you." I say before I can think of what was coming out of my mouth. I brace myself for her to react badly, but instead, she looks as though she's finally seen the light. Her eyes are brighter, and her smile bigger.

"I love you too." She says. Then she kisses me again, and before I have time to react she's back in her house.

The sun has set now. And I can't get her kiss out of my head the whole walk home. I feel like I was floating and I forgot all the past events of today. It was perfect. Until I reached my home and realized my little sister was suffering a great injury.

I walk inside and hear mom and dad snoring upstairs. They both snore when they're sad. An unfortunate trait both Greg and I were blessed with. Jane got lucky.

Very quietly, I walk through the house towards the healing room but stop when I hear a voice.

I glance into the room and see Jane on the bed still asleep, and Peyton sitting next to her whispering something. Is he crying? He's holding her hand. I contemplate going in there, but decide against it. I've always known Peyton had a thing for my sister, and he proved it today when he went to her rescue, and he's proving it right now by just being with her.

Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way for him. Just then I get my answer. She inherited an unfortunate trait of talking while asleep. And while my sister was silently in pain yet somewhere in a dream world, she mumbled… "Peyton."

Oh boy. Wait till dad finds out.


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Janelle POV

A knife. Blood. My blood. In Mr. Mellark's hand. His eyes are black holes. He's yelling at me. I can't hear right. He lunges. I scream. Pain rips through my torso. He yells again. His voice if fuzzy and his image is blurring. The room is spinning.

"Johanna!" He yells. Why is he yelling mom's name? Does he think I'm mom? If he's having a flash back he might. Everyone says I look just like she did when she was my age.

"I'm not Johanna." I plead. I taste blood in my mouth. I'm shaking all over.

"Liar." Then he reaches to stab me again. I duck. But something catches my attention across the room for a split second. A blonde haired boy with silver eyes stares at me. Then I feel something hard connect with my head and everything goes black.

I can't hear. I can't see. I don't even know if I'm breathing. I can't feel my body. Am I dead?

Suddenly the blackness changes and I'm watching a scene play before me in the woods I so dearly love. A small burnt honey haired girl with big brown eyes is running through the woods. Bare-foot. She's silent. Are her feet even touching the ground? Or am I still deaf? Then I hear her giggle. Definitely not deaf. She runs so silently the birds don't even notice her. She's happy. Just then dad runs up the trail hot on her heels. He's laughing too. He's younger. 13 years at least. The girl dodges his outreaching hands by running and jumping through the woods. She moves like a ghost. The girl is not very big, smaller than Maggie and dad has a hard time keeping up with her.

The girl turns her head slightly and trips on a branch. She stumbles down the hill, but picks herself up and keeps running as though her life depended on it. Still she smiles. The bits of sun peeking through the trees plays tricks on her face and hair.

She pulls away from dad now. Her long hair is a train behind her flowing in the summer breeze. The girl emerges at the edge of a cliff overlooking a pool of water. The lake. More noises come from the family of four across the lake. They are having a picnic of sorts at the old cabin. The parents are talking to each other. The older girl sings dreamily to herself. And the boy wanders the sand bank.

The girl pauses to watch him. She seems transfixed by his figure. He has curly bleached blonde hair and even from across the lake she could make out his doe like gray eyes. She knows who he is. He looks lonely. Not like his sister who thinks the company of a few flowers and a song is enough. He's looking for something. The girl tilts her head at him and slips. She catches herself but sends a rock off a 50 foot drop or so down to the water. It makes a splash, but no one seems to notice.

"Janey!" Dad calls to her. To me. I remember this is when dad and I were going on a hunting trip but during our break I decided to run. He chased after me, I found myself here. I know what comes next. Dad comes into view and sees little me at the edge.

"Don't!" My dad and whatever I am yell. But I know too well that even when I was little I didn't listen.

The younger me jumps. She lets out a small shriek of excitement. This is when the family of four looks up. Just in time to see me plunge into the water below.

I don't remember what happened next. But getting to see it in a different point of view is weird. My body, too small to uphold a jump like that (now it's no problem) is knocked out. I float a bit, but mostly sink. Suddenly, a mess of blonde hair is next to my body and pulls me to shore with incredible strength. Then, I feel warmth touching me where younger me is being touched by this boy. What is this? My weird ghost-spirit can feel his touch?

"Peyton." I breathe. When Uncle Finnick found out about this, he just laughed and so did Annie. I wasn't sure why. But then I overheard him talking to the other adults that he met Annie by pulling her body out of the water when they were young.

Then the scene changes and I see the girl, little me again, but I'm older. About 10 or so. I'm still in the woods. It's winter now. I'm not barefoot anymore. My hair lays down my back in gentle waves, and is a bit darker than when I was younger. I'm still silent as ever. This was around the time I decided I didn't like hunting all that much, though I was very good with a knife. I was just here to admire the weather. I wore the fur coat dad got me from District 2 when he was on a business trip though it was extremely puffy. When I got deep enough into the woods I shrug off the coat leaving me in in just my black pants, gray long sleeve shirt and boots. That's when I started running. It snowed about 6 inches last night, and it was lightly snowing now. I love the snow most of all, especially in the woods. The snow was already penetrating my feet soaking my socks, but I liked it. The thrill of all of the cold around me. The ways my blood gets pumping heating up my body with the cold surrounding me. It was still early morning.

The young me slowed down when she came to my tree. She quickly scaled it despite the cold and ice and watched the sun come up through the clouds. Though it was snowing, when the sun came up, it got a bit brighter. It shown a brilliant gray color. A very familiar gray. Similar to dad and Grayson's eyes. But a little different. The snow falling from the sky is soaking through the rest of her clothing now. Her cheeks are flushed with color and her brown eyes light up.

A twig breaks in the distance. I remember what happens here. But I will probably still be forced to watch it replay by whatever force is keeping me in this weird dream stage, though I don't really remember what happened in the end, similar to the first flash back.

Then it starts. Young me jumps down from the tree. "No get back up!" I yell at myself. But I don't listen. Instead I investigate where it came from. Typical me.

She walks around a bit. Then she finally gives up and turns to head back to the tree to watch the winter wonderland come to life under the gray sun. The three claw marks now scars down my back feel more alive like they did on this day. She reaches the tree and is about to head up, when she hears the growl. It still sends chills down my neck. My ghost, or whatever I am watches the young me from the tree. She turns and sees the wild dog standing in front of her. The dog is thin, because all of the prey is gone for the winter, and this dog obviously didn't follow its pack south. It was big and black with teeth bared at me, the same shape that haunted my dreams for a little over a year. Or so I told people. I still replay what I know of this memory on occasion in my subconscious. Each time I wake up sweating.

The dog has backed young me into the back of the tree. It's my height and has vicious yellow eyes. It sniffs me but I don't show fear just as I was taught. I stare straight back at it. It crouches challenging me. I've never taken on a full grown wild dog with nothing to defend myself. I keep staring at it. Its paw reaches to swipe at me, but it misses. Then my moment comes, an arrow lodges itself into the beast's side. It stumbles and whimpers. "RUN!" I yell at myself. I listen. But I'm not the only one who yelled run. 10 year old Peyton had a bow loaded with another arrow aimed at the beast. But young me didn't hear him. I had always wondered where the arrow came from. No one told me Peyton was the one watching over me.

Young me ran into the woods towards civilization. I was almost to the gate, when I heard a growl and felt something tearing into my back. I screamed out in pain and surprise. Then fell down to the ground. Before I blacked out I remember the wild dog staggering a bit then something brought it down. I now know that was Peyton. He kills it.

Then he picks me up and brings to my house. I can feel his arms on my ghost form where he touches younger me like before. I like it. He himself bandaged me up while I'm unconscious. The cuts weren't deep. Then he puts me back in my bed and goes back to the woods for my coat. He hangs it in my closet. Then turns out the light and leaves me to sleep.

Why is he doing this?

"Peyton." His name escapes my lips again. It's like I have no control over my voice, but I don't mind saying his name. It's comforting, in a way I only really felt in the woods.

The scene changes again and we're 13. We're at school. I immediately know what will happen here. This is not a memory that is fuzzy or interrupted by blacking out. Pre-teen me passes a classroom after school's out and hear voices coming from the closed room. It's our history room. I glance in through the window. Peyton is backed into a corner by the school bitch Isis. He's taller than her by a good head, but he still cowers from her. Grow a back bone Peyton.

She's rubbing her hands on his chest and messing up his hair. My fists are clenched. Not just mine, pre-teen me has her knuckles turning white too. My eyes are lit up and I have a death glare on my face. If I was someone else in our school, I might have been scared of me a bit. Then young Isis reaches up and is about to kiss Peyton. No. I will not allow this to happen!

Pre-teen me and my ghost burst through the door, and my young self marches over to Isis.

"What's your problem Isis?" I watch myself yell.

"What do you care Hawthorne?" Young Isis puts her hands on her hips.

"Your problem I don't give a fuck about. What I do however give a fuck about is you harassing Peyton. He did nothing to you. He's never hurt anyone." My voice trails a bit.

"I'm not hurting your buddy Peyton. I was just letting him know what he has coming." She says smiling.

"And that would be?" Younger me crosses her arms across her body (well, my body) but don't back down.

"You should know Jane. Peyton's an attractive guy. I'm just showing him what to expect in the future. You see, I'm going back to District 2 with my parents in a week and wanted to give Peyton a proper goodbye." She strokes his shoulder and he cringes. "But no need to fear. I'll be back before you know it." I feel suddenly very angry inside. She's touched him before, without his permission. I know he's never told anyone, he's just too nice to tell on her. Well I'm not.

"Isis get this through you thick skull. Peyton is not a guy you can just go around touching for your own pleasure. Because if you truly cared for him at all, you would recognize that when you're near him, he looks as though you're stabbing him with a needle."

She touches his chest again. "And you _do_ know him?" I should shouldn't I? I grew up with him living next door to me. Then I catch on.

"If you mean do I care for him. Then your answer is yes I do care for him." Peyton's face lights up a bit. Something I didn't notice before.

Isis smiles snake-like. "Prove it Hawthorne." God I want to smack her so fucking badly!

"You want proof?" I ask. My pre-teen form is shaking. Swiftly and noiselessly younger me walks over to Peyton. He's taller than me. Pre-teen me looks into his eyes and suddenly I recognize his eyes. They're like the sun coming up on a winter clouded morning. The gray light that shines so brilliantly even in the snow. I shiver at the thought uncontrollably. Then something weird happens. My ghost form is thrust into pre-teen me just as I bring my lips to his. His lips are soft and warm. He smells like cinnamon and sugar from the bakery. I close my eyes and enjoy this moment that I was so carless to block out of my memory just a few hours ago. Why aren't my arms around his neck? Did it feel this good? Then my ghost form is thrown out back to watch. Pre-teen me pulls away from Peyton. His eyes are shining so bright that I want to melt. Pre-teen me clears her throat a bit obviously not wanting it to end, and I catch myself blushing a bit. Peyton looks frozen, and his face is red. I watch myself turn back to Isis who looks pissed. "Proof enough?" I ask mimicking her hands on hips look.

She huffs, and leaves the room. I haven't seen her since. Pre-teen me turns back to Peyton. "Sorry." I hear myself say. Then pick up my bag.

"What are you doing!" My ghost yells at younger me. "Get back there! You want more! GET YOUR ASS IN HIS ARMS!" But younger me continues to walk down the hall. "Oh Peyton." Ghost me says.

I turn to see Peyton's reaction but the scene changes one last time. I'm in a dark room. I'm not sure how much later in time we are. But judging on the past, it's going in chronological order. I must be closer to my actual age now. A bit of light is shown in the room and I move closer to get a better look. I gasp at what I see. It's me. On a table. Unconscious. I've been stitched up. This is from today's events.

_Mr. Mellark. Knife. Blood. Blackout_.

Someone is sitting next to my body crying. When my eyes finish adjusting, I see who sits at my side holding my hand. The boy who my visions have been about. The boy who's saved my life. And in a way, I guess I saved him. They boy who I've found my ghost unexplainably repeating his name. With shaggy blonde hair and bloodshot clouded winter morning eyes.

"Peyton." Wait what? Ghost me did not say that! That was _me! _Peyton picks his head up.

"Jane?" He asks voice cracking. "Jane are you awake?" My body shivers in reaction to his voice. He rubs my hand more. I can feel that in my ghost form. A warm feeling floods my being and I don't wish for it to ever end. But what does this mean? Sure I like him, but I couldn't… I mean I've known him my whole life… and he's always been there for me… plus he likes me… Could I?

I swallow. Peyton sniffles a bit. "I guess this isn't the best time for conversation." He starts talking. "But, I haven't talked to you in a while, and I've wanted to for a long time. I just never had the guts I guess. Ever since the kiss, my mind has kind of been everywhere. I remember the look on your face when you confronted Isis for me. You were so powerful and in control. You also looked like you wanted to yank her ribbons out of her hair." He laughs. "Do you remember the ribbon I gave you when we were younger? I didn't have any other present to give you that Christmas, but I wanted to get you something, so I went down to the store. Little toddler me, and asked the man for a ribbon to give to my girlfriend. He knew me and went into the back and brought out the one piece of shiny silver ribbon. So I gave it to you. I don't know if you really liked it or not. I was too scared to ask." He laughs again, but grows more serious. I know what ribbon he's talking about. It's one of my most precious items. I keep it I my journal. I always run my fingers over it when I have a nightmare. I need to hear more.

Ghost me moves closer to him. I want to hear him talk. His voice is captivating. Like a light at the end of a tunnel. Leading me home.

"I don't want to be too forward, but there's something I've always wanted you to know." He starts. "Jane, I've always been interested in you. You're the only person that I've ever met who makes me nervous and stumble over my words. When you're next to me, I feel like the most powerful person alive. When you walk into the room, my heart skips a beat and my palms begin to sweat. Now, I don't want to seem creepy, buy I can't get our kiss out of my head." He laughs to himself. "I know it sounds weird, but ever since then, I've known my true feelings. And I-"

"Peyton. Your mom wants you back home." Dad interrupts. NO WAY!

"Dad get out of here!" Ghost me yells. But they don't hear me. "Peyton." I turn to him. "What were you going to say? Peyton don't go!" But he can't hear me. He gets up and leaves the room. Ghost me starts feeling weak. What's happening? Then I feel the tugging. I'm being sucked back into my body. Will I remember any of this? Of course I will. I have to. I will find Peyton, and listen to what he has to say to me. Then, I will tell him how my heart beats fast whenever he's near, and that it makes me jealous when he's with other girls and that when I catch his sent or even the smell of cinnamon I feel dizzy in the head and warm all over.

I am back in my body fully now. I can feel the effects of the drugs on my body keeping me under, and I can feel the pain shooting through me. But it will pass.

When I wake, I will tell him how I love the feel of his lips on mine. I will thank him for all of the things he has done for me in the past. I will tell him how his voice can win me over. And how his eyes remind me of home.

I will tell Peyton Mellark that I love him.


	7. Bruises

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story! Sorry for not updating sooner, school's been crazy!**

**Special thanks to: ShortieJ, oltlfan23, and Mermaidblues! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

-One Week Later-

Peyton POV:

Jane's bedroom light has been out the whole week. Almost every night I hear her screams, most of them aren't real; they just replay in my head over and over. But sometimes I'll hear new ones. Our windows face each other, and her shades are drawn.

School starts today. Senior year. Then we're done. Nobody knows for sure what happens after that. Some might go to universities in the Capitol, or smaller campus colleges in the districts. Some might just get a job here and start living.

Katrina's leaving this morning. So is Grayson. They're both off to the Capitol. Katrina is attending Starlight's University of Arts. Grayson is doing his residence at Trinket Memorial Hospital, in honor of the woman from mom and dad's past in the games. She had been captured as well by the Capitol when mom blew up the arena but kept alive and eventually let go. However, right before the rebels took out the Capitol her home as well as other district guides homes were bombed. They were not very strong bombs, but they did a lot of damage. She was the only one who died. Most had injuries, but none fatal.

After breakfast mom and dad have a hard time keeping themselves composed. Both look like they might start crying at any moment. Which is a little ridiculous since this is Katrina's 3rd year of college. One more year and she'll be a graduate. Unless she pulls off something amazing and fits the rest of her classes in one year like she did in Elementary School. Mom and dad had her start a year late cause they couldn't 'let her go'. And they're not the only ones sad about her leaving. Finn always tries to act tough when she leaves each year, but he can't help but cry. Katrina never does. I've only seen her cry twice: once when she thought Finn wasn't interested in her, and when she broke her arm from falling out of a tree. Both were over five years ago. But Finn graduated college a year ago, so now he just helps out at the school to take up free time. I'm not entirely sure what he studied, but like Katrina he was born smart. Other than helping out he goes up to the lake to swim. And if I heard right, it sounds like Finn will be our new swim instructor at the school. Not that we have anyone else to compete with, but just for fun.

My mom was encouraging me to take up swimming as an actual sport earlier in the summer, but I never thought much about it. I was already working at the bakery with dad and then I was out hunting on my free time.

"Mom, I have to go now." Katrina says while being suffocated by mom's hug.

"I know." She sniffles. "We won't see you for so long." She pulls away.

"I'll be back at winter break. It's not even 3 months mom."

"Yes but-"

"Katniss." Dad says. Mom looks up at him. "She's going to miss her train." Mom looks defeated.

She sighs. "My little girl is leaving. It's going to be so lonely in the house."

"Yep, I'm still here mom." I say sarcastically. She looks over at me and lets out a small laugh. Dad hugs Katrina, and he looks like he's going to cry now.

"Call us every day?" Mom asks hopeful. She asks this every year, and every year it's the same answer.

"I'll call you when I get there." Katrina answers. Of course she's not going to call mom every day. The only person she calls every day is Finn.

"Ya, bye Trina." I smile at her. She blushes. I know that's Finn's pet name for her. He let it slip once that he only called her that when he was feeling _friendly._

"Trina… I like it." Dad says. Katrina blushes even harder. "Peyton, did you come up with that?" Dad looks at me. Katrina looks pissed.

"No, I heard it somewhere. I don't remember exactly where, all I know was that whoever was saying it was enjoying themselves at the time." Mom looks at me questioningly. Dad just nods and smiles. Katrina looks like she could kill.

"Trina." Dad repeats. "Wonder why I didn't think of that? I'm good with names. Trina Trina Trina." Dad continues to say in different tones.

"I think we should call her that more often." I say smiling at her.

"Yes! Katrina can finally have the nick-name she never had!" Dad says enthusiastically. Katrina looks like she could die.

"Anyway, I have to go to school now. By Trina." I say passing her. She sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh. "Real mature." I swear if mom and dad weren't standing right next to us, she would strangle me. I'm taller than her, but I don't doubt she could take me down.

"Uh, Peyton."

"Yea mom?"

"Aren't you going to hug your sister?"

A smile plays its way onto Katrina's face. "Yea little bro. Aren't you going to hug me?" She asks playing up the innocent act. She holds her arms up in anticipation.

"Sure, I'll hug you _Trina_." I say. She doesn't seem fazed. Actors.

Mom lets out a sigh and turns to dad. "Are they watching?" Katrina whispers.

"Wait for it… okay now." I say. We both break apart instantly and compose ourselves. We don't usually hug, it's just something we do for mom and dad's sake. Katrina and I have a different kind of brother sister relationship. I nod to her. Then head out the door.

"Hey Peyton." Katrina calls after me. "Let me know how it goes with Jane." I nod again, and head out.

I walk up to the Hawthorne's house. Ever since we were little, all of us walked to school together, but all that's left is me, Greg and Jane. Everyone else is done with school, well besides Maggie who starts next year.

The house is eerily quiet. All the lights are off, and there is no sign of life. I walked up to this house every morning and every night for the past seven days to ask how Jane was doing. But whenever Mr. Hawthorne would see me he would tell me to leave. I respected that, so I walked away. But he couldn't turn me down today, not unless he was pulling Jane out of school. Dad came over a couple times too, just too personally give them bread or other goodies. He tried to give dad her cake that was supposed to be from her birthday party, but he refused it.

Before I can knock on the door, it opens and Grayson walks out with Greg right behind him. I can see Mrs. Hawthorne struggling over her morning coffee. I don't however see Mr. Hawthorne.

"Peyton." Grayson says.

"What's going on?" I ask. Grayson looks sad. "Is everything okay?"

Grayson glances down at Greg. "Why don't you start on ahead of us buddy? I have to talk to Peyton about something."

"Okay!" He says cheerfully. When is that kid ever not happy?

Grayson starts talking in a low voice as we start down the street. "You have to watch out for my dad man."

"Where's Jane?" I ask.

"She left early. As per dad's request."

"What? Why?"

"To avoid seeing you." What?

"To avoid seeing me? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what your dad did."

"You know he sometimes can't help it."

"_I_ know that. Dad knows that too, but, there's another reason." His voice trails off.

"Which is?"

"Right after Jane gained consciousness, she was all ready to start back in her daily routine and she seemed happy. Anyway, I told her to rest for a bit because of her injuries, but she's always been tough so I wasn't too worried. That's when you knocked at the door the first morning. Jane became more alive than I've ever seen her. Mom went to answer the door and when you asked about her, mom said that all she knew was that she was healing quickly." I remember that. Mrs. Hawthorne didn't look like she got much sleep that night. "Jane pulled me aside and told me she needed to talk to you. She sounded so excited. Okay, now don't pass out or anything, but she told me she wanted to tell you that she's in love with you." My tongue is in my throat. My head just blew off my body, and my entire being was being set on fire. Suddenly I feel very light headed. I stumble. But Grayson catches me. "I thought I told you not to pass out."

"I didn't." I say breathlessly.

"That's why I added the 'or anything' genius." He said.

I composed myself. "Then what happened?"

"Well, she heard mom about to close the door on you so she pushed passed me to run down the hall but she was stopped by dad. He overheard her."

"And?"

"And he started yelling at her. Asking how she could love something produced by 'that bastard'?" That bastard he's talking about is dad. "He kept yelling at how he would not allow a slut in his house. And how she was to never see you again. Of course Jane yelled back, and then…"

"What?" I ask. I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Then he hit her." No. That can't be right. Mr. Hawthorne is crazy about his daughter, he would never hit her. "She was yelling back and he hit her again. Not a punch, just a smack across the face. Then he locked her in her room. Mom tried to protest, but dad smacked her too. So I jumped him and we threw a few punches, that's how I got this." He lifts up his shirt revealing a yellowing bruise on his ribs the size of a squirrel. "Then dad hit me upside the head and I don't remember after that. All I know is that I was confined to my room until I left for school, meaning I couldn't go see Maysilee off when she left a few days ago." He says tearing up.

"But you'll see her in the Capitol. She's going to Katrina's university so you'll have plenty of time with her."

"But I told her I would see her off. And I wasn't there. I made her a promise, and I never break promises. What's she going to think of me now?" He's almost crying. He really loves her.

"If she knows you as well as I do, she'll understand."

He sniffles. "Thanks man."

We reach the school and Grayson says goodbye. I still feel like there was something more he wasn't telling me.

I walked into the building and saw students gathering in their groups as always. I spot my group, but don't walk over to them. Jane is my main focus right now.

Then the bell rings. I still need to get my schedule.

Over in the office a small line was gradually getting smaller, until finally I got to the front.

"Hey Peyton." My friend Zane walks up to me. Besides our families in the Victor's Village, Zane is my best friend. We've been together for as long as I can remember. However, one of the only things Zane and I have in common is our eyes. We both have the old Seam trait eye color. Other than that, I bake, he sells blankets and furniture. I hunt, he does sports. I study, he procrastinates. I focus on Jane, he focuses on any girl who will accept him. Zane has the full Seam look. Midnight hair, olive skin and gray eyes. He has an older sister like me, but she works at their family's store now. I hardly see her. Almost nobody does, but there's a rumor going around that she got knocked up and is marrying the guy in a few months. She's over 21 so it's legal. But I refuse to believe it unless Zane or his sister tells me themselves.

"So Pey, senior year. Living the dream." He says dramatically.

"Yea, the dream." I repeat.

"Oh come on! You might have classes with Jane! Maybe she will even go out with you this year. That is if you have the balls enough to ask her."

"Trust me, I have balls." I say back to him.

"Really? Prove it." He's smiling.

"Fine, this summer I told my sister I knew about her and Finn, you know, being _together_, and this morning I used his sex name for her in front of our parents." Zane looks flabbergasted. Then he bursts out laughing. "Then, I suggested that we call her that from now on. And dad liked the idea! The glare on her face was priceless."

Zane gets down on his knees laughing. Then he bows down to me. "I am not worthy. Not worthy." He repeats laughing. Then he gets up. "Man, I didn't know you had it in you. One glare from your sister could get me hard and killed at the same time." Now I start laughing.

"Watch it. She's still my sister, and if Finn hears you talking that way about her, you'll have nothing left to get hard with."

"Isn't he going to be the new swim coach this year?"

"That's what I heard."

"Damn, now he's going to attract all the girls. That was my job!" He pouts. I laugh.

"Don't worry. He's not interested in them. He and my sister plan to get married the second she turns 21."

"Thank goodness. Now if we could just get all the girls to understand that that means he's unavailable." The second bell rings. "Gotta go. I have Ms. Yana first period." He acts like he's throwing up.

"Good luck with that." I yell after him.

When I get to the front of the line I tell the lady my name. And she hands me my schedule. "Peyton." She says.

I look up. "Yea?"

"Peyton, I couldn't help but over hear you and Mr. Tanner (Zane) talking about your classmate Jane. About if you had any classes with her. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mr. Hawthorne came in early this morning with Jane and asked specifically to have her schedule changed so that you had no classes together. I know it's none of my business. I just thought you should know."

Why doesn't Mr. Hawthorne kill me and get it over with? Why does he insist on torturing me? I will see Jane. I have to. We have lunch together. Don't we?

Wrong. In first period our teachers explained to us that due to the increase in student body they have two lunch periods. Which one you have will depend on the location of your 4th period. If it's in the west side of the building, you take the first lunch. If it's in the east side of the building or in the gym you take second lunch. My 4th period of history was in the south east corner of the building. Second lunch. I heard from Jane's friend Ronette that Jane had chemistry 4th period, which wouldn't you know is in the north west corner. First lunch.

The school day goes surprisingly fast. But it is the first day and we don't really do anything anyway. In 5th period I start making a plan about how I'm going to see Jane after school. I have to. If she told Grayson she loves me, then I have to hear it from her. And she has to hear it from me. The bell rings. Time for the last period of the day.

I walk down the hall towards my last period which is English class, and there, just down the hall, one classroom from me, Jane enters the Calculus room. Well, we might not have the same schedule, but our last periods are next to each other, so, that's a start.

I try to get her attention by waving to her, but she doesn't see me. She and Ronette are talking about something. But there's something different about her. She doesn't look as life like. She doesn't walk so tall, and she's hiding in her hair. This is not the Jane I know. Something else is wrong. Her clothing. It's 65 degrees out, sunny, and she's wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants. Most girls are wearing tank tops and shorts.

The bell rings and I'm knocked out of my trance. Just then a girl runs past me trying to get to her class. I don't recognize her. She turns to look back at me as she says sorry, she stops and stares at me. Her clothes are not new, and her red hair needs to be brushed. She has bright green eyes and framing her face are a simple pair of glasses. "Sorry Peyton." She says, blushes and runs into the classroom Jane went into. She knows me and I don't know her? Now I feel like a jerk. I know everyone in the school, or at least their names. And if she knows mine, why don't I know hers?

A laugh sounds behind me. "Did she do the bump into a guy just to get him to notice her move?" That voice will always send shivers down my spine. Isis.

"You tell me." I say turning to her. Just as I suspected. Extremely tight mini skirt and revealing tank top. Just the type of thing Isis would wear. "What's her name?"

She just laughs. "Her name's Bethany. She's originally from District 8. Her family moved here over the summer. Seems like she already knows your name." She says. "You know Peyton, she's not the first girl to 'oogle' over you today. I was watching at lunch." Of course she was. "You had about half the girls drooling."

"Does that include yourself?"

"Only if you want me to." She says seductively. "Looks like we have English together." She says then walks into the classroom strutting.

Oh brother.

School ends quickly. As soon as the bell rings I rush out the door and wait at Jane's class door. People file out slowly. Jane is one of the last ones out. She still hangs her head. Ronette keeps talking to her when I approach them.

"Jane." I say. Ronette sees me, says goodbye to Jane and leaves. Jane turns to face me but she doesn't look at me. Her fists are clenched and she's shaking. "Jane what's wrong?" She shakes her head.

"Don't talk." Her voice sounds strained like she's been crying. "Not here." She glances over her shoulder then grabs my arm and pulled me into the classroom. The teacher's it seems were also excited to get out. Jane closes the door and stands there with her back to me.

"Jane." I say and touch her shoulder, she flinches and whimpers. Is she hurt? "Are you okay?"

"No." She says sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see you anymore."

"What? Why? Is that what your father said? Is that why he hit you?" She freezes.

"How-?"

"Grayson told me."

She takes in a deep breath, then turns to face me not hiding in her hair. Her brown eyes once filled with light are now filled with day old tears. Her left cheek is red from being smacked. And one of her eyes looks like its recovering from a black eye. Without thinking I grab her shirt and yank it over head. She lets out a small yelp in surprise. She's wearing a black camisole underneath but up and down her arms and visible skin are bruises of all shapes and color. I think I now understand how my dad feels when he's having a flashback. Pure 100% anger and hatred. It must show too, because Jane backs away from me into a corner.

"Please don't tell anyone." She whimpers.

"What? Why? Your dad has no right to hit you ever!" I scream at her.

"If he finds out you know it will mean more trouble for me."

"What else did he do?"

"Nothing. Just hit."

I calm myself down a bit. "Do you know why?"

She nods her head. "Because of how I feel." She sits in the corner. New tears forming in her eyes and her body shakes.

She looks broken. As angry as I feel towards her father, I feel sad and protective of Jane. And right now, she comes first, as she always should. I walk over to her and slide down the wall so that I'm sitting next to her. She snuggles into me and lets out a long sigh. "Not to push the subject, but how do you feel?"

She lets out a small laugh that ends in a choking sound. "Peyton Mellark interested in my life. Who knew?" She says sarcastically.

This time I let out a small laugh.

"I feel warm, safe and everything makes sense but only when I'm with you. When you're gone, I feel confused, empty. But every time you came over and I got beat, I reminded myself that the only reason it was happening was because I loved you."

Blood. Rushing. To. Areas. Inappropriate. Shake it off! "Wait, every time I came over he hit you?"

"Yea. Every morning and every night when you rang the doorbell, dad would tell you to leave then come upstairs at hit me."

"Why didn't you crawl out your window?"

"He locked it from the outside, which I didn't even think was possible. But apparently I was wrong."

"I heard you scream. Some nights I could hear you."

Another choked laugh escapes her. "I can scream pretty loud can't I?"

"You shouldn't have a reason to be screaming. He shouldn't do that just because… because…"

"Because I'm in love with you." She finishes. I look at her. Despite the bruises and red marks on her body, she looks alive again.

My breathing is increasing and my heart is pounding. "Jane." I whisper. I lift my hand up and caress the side of her face not bruised. Pushing back a strand of hair she missed behind her ear. Her skin is so soft, and her hair so gentle. She licks her lips slightly. I feel my stomach caught in my throat. My head lowers so that it's level with hers. Her breathing is picking up. Both her cheeks are now flush with a light bit of color. "I love you too." I say, and then before she can react, I press my lips against hers.

HOLY. FUCK. Why didn't I do this earlier! Her soft lips match perfectly with mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. But I don't mind. I don't mind one bit. Her lips part slightly, and I can feel her breath on my face. Her sent is so sweet its killer. I part my lips and my tongue has its own agenda of getting acquainted with the inside of her mouth. I feel her body shiver and she lets out a soft moan when our tongues touch. I am so hard right now, just her moan about made me come.

I never want this to end, but I'm running out of oxygen. I can feel her heart racing under me. Wait, when did we get into this position? I open my eyes and break away. She looks back at me. I'm laying directly over top of her including my groin on hers with my legs in between hers. My hands are rested on her hips, but I don't dare move them without her permission. There's no way she can't feel me pressing into her thigh. I can feel myself blush instantly. She giggles at my realization. I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

"Um. Jane, I uh…" I turn away and move off of her.

She smiles then sighs. "I know." She says then moves to a sitting position.

We just sit next to each other hand in hand. Until I say, "So what happens now?"

She turns to look at me. "You mean with this?" She lifts up our entwined hands.

"Yea. I mean, I want to see you every second of the day, but with your dad it makes things harder." She laughs. "What are you laughing at? He'd probably castrate me then beat you. Personally I don't want to be castrated. And I don't want you getting hit because of me." She becomes more serious. "Jane, I don't want you getting hurt. If keeping you safe means for us not to see each other, then I'll stay away from you." Her eyes grow sad.

"I don't want you stay away." She says. "Plus I only get hit if dad finds out. If we meet like this for just a half hour every day or so, then he won't suspect anything."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please Peyton."

This could be really good, but end really bad. "Fine, but if you get hurt because of me, and I find out, I am going to tell someone."

She nods her head. "Okay."

I glance up at the clock. "Come on, you should get going, otherwise he's going to get suspicious."

"Yea." She says. I get up and help pick her up. She then wraps her arms around me in a hug. She's so warm. My arms instinctively wrap around her back, and I rest my head in her hair. Her sent is so intoxicating. She sniffles. I pull away and see that she's crying again.

"What's wrong?" I ask wiping away a fallen tear.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about you, and our history and I just got upset that it took me this long to realize it. I love you so much Peyton." She says into my shirt.

This moment couldn't get any better. I squeeze tighter around her waist. "I love you Jane. I always have." And even though it's early on in this relationship, I know in my heart, I always will.


	8. Midnight Blackout

**Uhh… I feel so lazy for not updating! Finals and school are finally over so I should be able to update more often now!**

**There has been a lot of talk about killing Gale and well… you'll just have to read to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

_**Italics are flashbacks**_

Jane POV:

The bruises died down after the first few weeks. Dad hasn't hit me since then. It almost feels normal around here again, besides the fact that Peyton and I have to pretend that we don't know each other in public. But every day after school we meet up in different areas of the school where we're alone. Most times we just sit and talk. And sometimes we kiss, sometimes it goes farther, but every time we start to get out of control, Peyton breaks away and tells me we need to stop which makes my heart hurt like a bowling ball was just dropped on it, and if that spot between my legs had a voice it would scream and cry in frustration, but my brain tells me it's the right thing to do, only _after_ Peyton says it first. It's a good thing I have Peyton as a boyfriend, any other guy would just let it happen. I probably would too. But Peyton told me he wants us to wait. I remember the day he asked me if I had ever _done it_ before. He looked so uncomfortable, but I just laughed and said no. I'm a virgin. In District 12's High School, virgins are an endangered species. Especially among seniors.

When we were freshman a junior dropped out because she was pregnant. She was the first pregnancy in five years. But gossip here spreads like a wild fire during a drought. Dad confronted Grayson and I when we got home about it. We confirmed it and he sent Grayson up to his room. Before he left Grayson gave me a wicked smile. That confused me, but afterwards dad sat me down in the living room and started to explain something to me.

"_Janey, there is something we need to talk about."_

"_What?"_

"_Um… The girl from your school is going to have a baby."_

"_That's what being pregnant means dad." I say._

"_Yes of course. Do you know how the baby got there?" Yes I did, but dad looked so uncomfortable I took advantage of the situation and had some fun with it. _

"_Magic?" I ask in the most innocent voice I can muster up._

"_Well, sort of. You see, when a girl and a boy, no no. When a man and woman love each other very much, uhh, and they're MARRIED, they have children."_

"_With magic?"_

"_Well, there's no spells that can make a baby appear, it's a time consuming process and hard work." Oh this is gonna be so much fun._

"_They have to work for it? What does that mean? Like exercise?"_

_Dad turns red. "Yes it takes work. Uh-"_

"_How much? What do you have to do?" I cut him off._

"_Have you taken health class yet?" _

"_No." I was in it right now, we were just in the middle of sex ed._

"_Well, you know that men and women are different right?"_

"_Yeah. Girls have a cat and guys have a baguette." Katrina told me that was how her dad described the guys anatomy, but the girls I came up with on the spot._

_Dad looks confused. "A cat?" He asks._

"_Something like that, kitty cat, kitten, or um… oh I remember pussy cat!" I nearly scream. I can barely hear Grayson holding in a laugh from upstairs. Dad looks like he'll have a heart attack._

_Just then the door opened with mom. She takes one look at dad and knows what's going on. "Crap Gale did you try to have the sex talk with our daughter?"_

"_I had to, a girl at her school got pregnant! She has to know."_

"_And you think the best course of action is a repeat of what happened with Grayson?"_

_Dad pouts. "It didn't go that bad."_

"_Gale you failed at telling your son and scared him forever." _

_Dad gets quiet. "I thought being upfront about it with him would work."_

"_You grabbed your junk! That's being more than upfront about it."_

"_I wasn't going to do that to Janey! That's why I tried to talk it out but it's not working. I asked her what she knew, and she said that a boy has a baguette and a girl has a PUSSY cat!"_

_Mom freezes. Then starts howling in laughter. She falls to the floor she's laughing so hard, and soon tears start running down her face. Dad has one of his unreadable expressions on. It's a mixture of frustration, embarrassment, and amusement. _

_After mom finishes laughing she composes herself. Turns to me and says. "Janelle, boys have a dick while a girl has boobs. Boys have balls and girls have vaginas. To make a baby, the boy has to be turned on which can happen like the flick of a light switch. All boys are different, you just have to find out what your guy likes. For example, if I were to walk up to your father and lick his ear, he's turned on. Watch." I then proceeded to watch as my mother strutted over to my father who is eyeing her questioningly and gives his ear a gentle yet sharp lick. Dad shudders, and then his pants bulge. Mom looks down as dad shuts his eyes waiting for what happens next. "See? Instant turn on." She smiles to herself. _

_Dad opens his eyes and realizes I'm still here. "Johanna!" He yells. But mom ignores him and continues with her lesson. _

"_You also need the girl to be turned on which takes more time than it does for a boy. If boys are like light switches, girls are like a tea kettle. They're slowly heated up until they ring, then they take time to cool down. Once they're both turned on they undress and the boy inserts his dick into the girls, how did you put it?" _

"_Pussy cat." I say._

"_Drop the cat and your golden." Mom says and pats my cheek. "Anyway, after a period of time, could be minutes or even seconds, they boys dick releases sperm. That means he's the most turned on he can be called an orgasm. Those sperm then travel up the girl's vagina and find one of her eggs, then the sperm attaches on, and it grows inside the girl until it's a baby and ready to be born."_

_Mom turns back to dad. "That wasn't so hard."_

_Dad who looks uncomfortable in more ways than one mumbles something back and moves to the stairs and goes into their bedroom._

"_And now your dad is going to sit on our bed frustrated and pouting until I come up and apologize and help him release." Mom says, then skips up the stairs. Within the next few hours came a few shouts, some of dad's grunts, mom screaming twice, and a lot of moaning. _

The snow has started to fall outside. January is the coldest month here. The most snow, and the most ice, obviously the two go together. Katrina, Grayson and Maysilee are home for winter break. From mid-December to mid-January. While we only get the last two weeks of December and the first week of January off. When they got off the train Maysilee was glued to Grayson who looked happier than I've ever seen him, and Katrina didn't take two steps before she was swooped up by Finn who kissed her passionately for over a minute with everyone watching. Mrs. Mellark sighed dreamily. Mr. Mellark stiffened a bit. Finnick just smiled, and Annie cuddled into Finnick. For every second Katrina was outside her house, Finn clung to her lovingly and protectively. Every time I see them together, I feel a small pang of jealousy rise up from my toes to my ears. Okay, maybe not a _small_ pang. They're so free to be together, while Peyton and I have to sneak around my dad. He never apologized for what he did. But that's just him I guess. Mom says he doesn't like to show weakness, but Peyton told me he cried like a baby when I got hurt that day. Dad's just a hard case to crack.

With the past few months five birthdays have passed: Finnick's in early October, Mrs. Mellark's late October, Greg's in mid-November, mom's in late November and Annie's in late December. Ever since my birthday incident, the parents have cooled down on the party extravaganzas, which we are all thankful for.

But now that it's January, the school has a winter festival. During the day, they have workshops for younger students in the classrooms, and at night they have a winter dance for the older students in the gym. The school has a total of two dances each year. The Winter Ball and an old tradition done by our ancestors in the spring right before school gets out called Prom. But the Winter Ball is a girls ask guys with semi-formal attire.

I talked to Peyton when we met up in the woods a week before and told him about my plan. I know his friend Zane has the hots for Ronette and that's why she's the only girl in the school he hasn't tried to make a move on. He doesn't want to get turned down by her. Ronette won't admit it but I've caught her glancing at him every now and then. I told Peyton that I will ask Zane to the dance, and have Ronette ask Peyton, then when we are out of parental sight, we switch dates. But we have to make sure it's okay with Ronette and Zane. When we did ask them, they had no problem agreeing. They were the only ones who knew about us anyway.

Ronette and I went shopping for a dress at the only dress store in town. These dresses are dresses from the Capitol, then simplified by our district tailor. Girls go here to get dance dresses and wedding/toasting dresses. Any other's they need are made by parent, or by themselves. Mom and dad give me $60 dollars for a dress and shoes.

When I meet Ronette at the store she only has $30, so I tell her if needed I'll help pay. She thanked me as we walked inside. When we do look around, there are racks with dresses of all different shapes, colors and sizes. Hardly anyone ever buys any so they just keep stacking up I guess. The woman working behind the counter gives us a warm smile and shows us the semi-formal dresses. There's got to be at least a hundred of them. Most strapless and mid-thigh length. To help us out a bit, the woman measures us, and points us to different racks. For my size 6 there was one wall, and two racks of dresses. For Ronette's size 8 there was a half a wall and three racks of dresses. We go a bit crazy and each grab about fifteen of our top dresses and run to the fitting room modeling each dress for one another. Ronette tries them all on in a flash and narrows it down to two different dresses. The first is my favorite of the two on her which is a single strap iridescent aqua blue that matches her blue eyes perfectly that fits tight up top but flows down to her knees with grace. The second is a golden honey color that matches her hair that looks like it was dipped in a pool of sparkles with a red sash under the bust. While she is busy deciding I pull on the next dress from my pile, and zip it up. I walk out to show Ronette when I see the woman employee stop and stare at me as though she saw a ghost.

"Oh my goodness." She gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"You're Johanna Mason's daughter aren't you?" How long has she lived here? Everyone knows that.

"Yeah. But her last name's Hawthorne now." I correct her. She rushes out of the room. When I'm about to go back to the changing room she rushes back in holding something. A picture frame. The picture inside makes me stop and stare.

15 year old mom on her victory tour posing with the late Mayor Undersee, when she visited District 12 all those years ago wearing the same dress I wear now. Strapless, charcoal color dress that stops at mid-thigh. The overlapping layer is a shimmering purple intertwined with small clear gems and a pearl like ribbon that is laced into the back like a corset's back just looser and more noticeable. I buy the dress. With it I get a pair of charcoal colored 3 inch heels with a few gems interlaced.

Ronette decides on the blue dress, and with it buys a pair of 2 inch silver heels. The woman stared after us after we left, and it was only then I realized that there was another person in the picture, an older version of the woman in the store. It must have been her mother, I wonder if she made the dress and that's why it's still here. There were no other copies of it in the store, but I remember hearing that back then, whatever the Victor wore or did was _in style_. But everything in the Capitol always needs to be made more complicated than it actually is.

The night of the dance approached quickly. Ronette came over to my house to get ready. Then at eight sharp, the boys came over to pick us up. Mom and Mrs. Mellark went crazy with taking pictures. But when mom first saw my dress she started crying. I went to hug my mom to comfort her, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Peyton's silver eyes watching me. Dad spent about ten minutes sizing Zane up and deciding if he liked him or not. When we left the house dad watched us with a beady eye, and Mr. Mellark watched in disbelief as his son escorted Ronette. I have no doubt he suspects something since Peyton told me his dad knew that he liked me.

The ride to the school was short and smooth. We switched dates and to pass time Zane told us some of his famous stories about how he choked on an onion or gave a squirrel a heart attack. Ronette looked like she could never get tired of him. I don't think I would last more than a few hours. But Peyton likes him, so I could learn to tolerate him. Peyton once described him as a drug. It takes you a while to get used to him, but once you do, you never want it completely gone.

White lights were hung around the gymnasium as well as broken shards of mirrors hanging on the walls to reflect more light. Speakers were in every corner of the room for maximum noise. The ground looked like it was covered in a layer of snow. But in reality it was just a dusting of artificial snow and glitter. A banquet table sat at one end along with a few tables and chairs, and on the other end was the D.J's station which was cranking music to the loudest point.

I scan the room for more people I know but it's so hard to see with all the flashing lights. Peyton squeezes my hand in reassurance. I look up at him. He looked so handsome tonight it was unbelievable. Black dress pants as most guys here, shiny black shoes no doubt once his fathers, a black button up dress shirt and a silver tie around his neck that matched his eyes. Plus it didn't hurt that his blonde hair was hanging just above his iris to give him a mature but mysterious look. A smile plays on my face.

"Come on!" I say and pull him towards the dance floor already crowded with people. Songs play ranging from Domino, to Scream, to the classic Thriller. Then a song comes on that switches the mood from teens having fun, to teens getting it on. The "Grind-Fest" as I call it starts up. I've been dancing before but I never liked grinding. Peyton recognizes my discomfort.

"Want a drink?" He asks smiling. I smile back and take his outstretched hand.

"I would love a drink." I reply.

We make our way to the banquet table where the three different punch bowls are. Rumor was that one out of the three is spiked. With what we don't know. Peyton selects the more red looking punch and fills two glasses then hands one to me. I steal a glance at the clock. We've been here for over two hours already! Well, can't get tired yet, the dance isn't supposed to end until early morning. The Grind-Fest usually lasts about a half hour so we have time to talk, that is if we can hear each other over the music blaring in the room.

We take a seat at one of the unoccupied tables and sip our punch. It tastes like water. Suddenly Peyton starts laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Look over there." He points smiling. I turn around and look to the dancers. Through the crowd in the middle of the grinding are Zane and Ronette. They both look extremely happy.

"Took them long enough." I say.

"You're telling me." Peyton says still laughing.

"What's so funny?" A voice asks. I know that when I turn to face her she will be dressed in a very skimpy dress. And I was right.

Isis is dressed in what can only be described as the bare minimum amount of clothing required for school approval. The peach colored dress makes it look like she's wearing nothing. The neckline isn't even a neckline, but more of a nipple line. The skirt that is fitted around her upper thighs is connected to the top only by a bit of material covering her bellybutton. I'm guessing there was nothing connecting the back.

"I asked a question." Isis says leaning over Peyton. He looks annoyed. I feel the blood beginning to boil under my skin.

"It doesn't concern you." I spit out.

"I wasn't talking to you." She says back. She sets down her glass of punch and continues to drape herself over Peyton's shoulder. "I was talking to this fine looking man." She ruffles his hair.

"Get off Isis!" We both yell at the same time. Peyton looks at me almost like he's trying to hide a smile. Yea okay, I'm jealous so what?

Peyton looks between the death glares we are shooting at each other and decides to take a drink of his punch while I ride out my rant. Isis snickers at me. Flips her hair, picks up her drink but before she leaves she whispers something into Peyton's ear that makes his face go white.

"What's going on?" I hear Zane ask from behind me. He and Ronette both have worried looks on their faces.

"Nothing." I say and walk over to a very stiff Peyton. "Peyton? What'd she say?"

At first he says nothing. Then he bolts for the door.

"Peyton!" I call after him.

Someone grabs my arm and pulls me off my path. "Hey slow down girl." The boy is obviously drunk, and his date doesn't seem to care that his attention is now on me.

"Let go." I command. He just laughs and pulls me closer grabbing both arms. I struggle but even intoxicated this guy is strong. With every molecule of adrenaline running through my body and swing my leg back and give him a hard kick to the groin. He lets out a howl and his face scrunches. I free my right arm and pull his face down to mine. "Let. Me. Go." I growl. He obeys. Then falls to the floor squirming in pain.

A few people stop to stare. Turning to them I yell "What?" They turn away and continue with their own business.

I'm running after Peyton as fast as I can, then I realize I'm in heels. Kicking them off I continue running. "PEYTON!" I call again. He's barely in my sight of vision up ahead. "Peyton stop! Please!" I beg running. I never realized how fast he was.

When I come to the first split of hallways, I lose him. I don't know which one he took. I take the hallway on the left. It takes me a half hour just down that area. I check every room and every closet, but I find nothing. "Peyton." My voice cracks. I'm on the verge of crying now. Where is he and why did he run? I return to the beginning and take the path on the right. Right away I hear something.

"Peyton?" I call out. Another noise comes from the room down the hall. Practically sprinting I run to the door. I hear a something that is a cross between a groan and cry of pain. "Peyton!" I scream pushing the door open.

Nothing. Not a single god damn thing in the world could have prepared me for what I was about to see. Peyton passed out in the middle of the room, laying on his stomach completely naked besides his boxers. If I wasn't in such a shock I would have taken time to admire his ass. But something else had caught my attention. Isis, pulling up her dress and fixing her hair and makeup for they look like she just wrestled gorillas. No. No no no!

"Wha-" is all I manage out before Isis turns to me and smiles devilishly.

"What's wrong Jane? You look confused." She says a sweet soulless tone.

"What did you do?" I grit my teeth.

"What do you think?" She replies.

"I asked you a question." I repeat her earlier statement.

She laughs her cold hearted laugh. "Well, I will give you this, Peyton is very… _big_." She says.

A million things run through my head at once. She didn't. She couldn't have. _He_ wouldn't have. It must have something to do with what she said to him earlier. My knuckles are turning white. Isis can see it too. Ever since this witch came back to town she has been throwing herself at Peyton and eye fucking him every chance she could get. I've ignored it, well, most of it for now, but this time she's gone too far.

Tears are welling in my eyes. "I swear, if you touched him I'll…"

"You'll what Jane?" She smiles at me. "Peyton wanted it just as much as I did. There's nothing you can do to change what's over."

"That's a lie and you know it! Peyton would never fuck you! He hates you!"

"Is that what he told you?" She replies coolly. We stare at each other. Then, Peyton lets out a low moan, like he's trying to say something. Is he conscious?

"He wouldn't. I know him. I've known him for my whole life, and I know that Peyton would never, _ever_ be with a whore like you." I spit. Then I move over to Peyton. "Peyton? Can you hear me? It's Jane."

His arms twitch at my touch, then he moans again. He's hot and sweaty, and shaking. "Isfane." He mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"I-sis." My world comes crashing out from underneath me. Isis? He wants Isis? "Isis…" He mumbles again but loud enough for Isis to hear.

"No." The tears are streaking down my face. "No, it's Jane! It's me Jane!"

"Isis." He repeats. In the background I can hear Isis's evil laughter fill the air. It wraps around my heart and suffocates it.

"Sorry Jane. But it sounds like he knows what he wants now."

I can't breathe. I have to get away. I can't be here. "I… I…"

"Get lost Jane. It would be better for everyone if you just left. Look at it this way, Peyton doesn't want you. Where would you go? Back home. No no no. We wouldn't want daddy finding out about Peyton and your secret now would we. Jane wouldn't want to get hit." I freeze.

"What did you say?"

"I said you wouldn't want daddy to hit you would you?"

"How did you know?" I ask in disbelief.

She just laughs. "Come on Jane. Who am I?"

"Bitch." I reply.

"Ouch, wrong answer. No, now I can tell everyone here about your relationship with your father, or you can just disappear."

"I don't care what people say about me."

"No, perhaps not, but what would happen to daddy?" She's right. She's evil but she's right. I can't have something like that happen to dad. He could get thrown in jail. But then again, I can't run from my fears. I have to face them straight on.

"Go ahead and tell people. But I'm staying." I stand firmly.

She sucks in a sharp breath. "I wish you didn't say that." She says then nods to something behind me. I turn just in time to see the drunk boy holding me from before standing in front of me now sober.

"What's going on?" I ask turning back to Isis.

"Jane, meet Damon my cousin. He came back with me to 12 and took an instant fancy to you, so I thought gee wiz why not put our skills together to get what we want. In the end, I get Peyton, and he gets you. Then we're both happy."

Damon laughs. Then he grabs my arms and pulls me to the ground. I squeak in surprise.

"Now hold still. This will only take a second." Isis walks towards me, with some kind of liquid and a syringe. It's a yellowish substance and it doesn't look friendly. She leans down next to me. "You might feel a pinch, and maybe some other pain. I wouldn't know, I've never felt it. Plus you're one of our test subjects so we're going to need to record how you feel after you wake up, but for now, nighty night Jane."

I suck in a breath to scream but Damon's big hand covers my mouth. The dark haired giant is staring at me intensely with his clouded brown eyes. He looks almost familiar, but that's not possible seeing as I've never seen him before. Isis giggles at my confusion. Then she plunges the syringe into my arm and pushes the yellow liquid into my blood stream.

At first I feel nothing. I just stare at her as she pulls away. Suddenly I feel my muscles starting to spasm. Isis and Damon smile. Spots are interrupting my vision. Then a horrible pain shoots through what feels like every single one of my nerves. I'm being burned from the inside out. My heart beat increases. I feel myself beginning to sweat. Suddenly the images start blurring, the colors mix until they're all gray. I make out Isis's shape as she laughs. That's when it all goes black.

**AN: Dun dun duhh... So i didn't kill Gale, but what comes in later chapters might make up for it. If you have any ideas for what should happen to him feel free to let me know! Review!****  
**


	9. Missing

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I have had some major MAJOR writer's-block. I've written this chapter probably four different ways, and I like this one the best. I've had an inspiration for upcoming chapters so they should come soon. This one will be a bit different where it will be from the point of view from some of the older characters, so we'll just see how it turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Peeta POV**:

The white canvas in front of me mocks my painters block. My mind is just spinning at how shocked I feel. Peyton with Ronette? Sure I'll support him in whatever he decides, but I was so sure he was like me in falling head over heels with one girl. The look on his face when I confirmed my suspicions, the way he went to check up on her. I was sure of it. Something's not quite right.

While the canvas laughs at me I check the clock. I've been down here for a few hours now. 1am. I haven't been up this late, or early, since Katrina snuck home from her date with Finn some years ago.

"Peeta?" Katniss calls from the hallway as I make my way up the stairs.

"Yes it's just me." I turn to make my way to our room when I see her sitting in the upstairs living room. She has herself wrapped up in her mother's old robe with her knees tucked up to her chest and her head on her knees. Her hair coming undone from her braid, very messy, but very Katniss which was the best part. I think back to the last time I saw her in this exact situation. It was when she told me she was pregnant with Katrina. That was one of the happiest days of my life. But I doubt that's what she'll tell me now. "Is everything okay?" I move to sit down next to her. Her breathing is very quiet and shallow. Has she been crying? I wrap my arm around her and start rubbing her back. She instantly relaxes into me and lets out a long sigh. I love that I can do this to her. "What is it?"

She takes a deep breath. "What time is Peyton supposed to be home at?"

"I think he said he would be home around 1:30. Why?"

"I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right." You're telling me. Our son loves Jane and he went with her best friend.

"What kind of feeling?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had this feeling for a really long time. It's just, I feel like something's going to happen."

"Something bad?"

"Yea." She sighs.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She smiles to herself. "It's probably nothing. I'm probably just feeling overly protective of him. You know, issues of letting go."

I laugh. "He's been gone for a week before and you didn't feel as worried as you do now."

She laughs. "I know, that week I went kind of crazy didn't I?" I smile. "Don't answer that." She says quickly.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I say picking her up bridal style which makes her jump. She then laughs that laugh that I love so much.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." She says eyeing me.

"I didn't say anything about sleeping did I?" I said smirking at her. She stares at me with her doe gray eyes that could hypnotize me to do anything.

Suddenly something hits me. "Where's Katrina? Is she with Finn?" My only daughter being out with her boyfriend this late never makes me feel very good. But I want to make sure she's out of the house while we go at each other. The first time she caught us was the last and she's too young to remember for which I am thankful.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Now who's being overly protective?" I stare at her refusing to move until she tells me where my daughter is. Katniss laughs again. "She's babysitting Maggie remember? Since Finn works at the school he's chaperoning the dance so he's not home, and Finnick and Annie wanted a night to themselves so they rented a room at the hotel and-"

"Okay that's enough." I say silencing my wife with a kiss. My legs carry me to our bedroom as her arms wrap around my neck deepening the kiss. I feel my pants tighten. Somehow with her sneaky fingers she manages to remove my shirt and toss it behind us. I make a note to pick it up later.

I make my way to our bed but trip over the shoe box that was once filled with my old dress shoes that I loaned Peyton for the night. I toss Katniss so she doesn't go down with me. She flies through the air as I fall flat on my face.

"Peeta!" She's at my side in an instant. "Are you okay?" I look up at her. Her hair falling out is creating a slight curtain around her face causing a play of lighting on her features that takes my breath away.

"Yea." I say getting up. "But falling flat on an erection is not the most comfortable thing in the world."

Katniss lets out a shy laugh and blushes a bit. I know that when we were younger she felt very uncomfortable around nudity or sex. And now, after 22 years of marriage, and two kids, her cheeks still have a light flush to them whenever anything of that nature is mentioned. Even when we're intimate, her face is a very warm shade of candy pink that makes her look innocent as a rose.

I pull her in for a small soft kiss. Cupping her face in my hands. She smells like pine and cedar. She smells like the forest. She whimpers when I pull away and pouts slightly. She is so adorable! She looks up at me and pouts more deliberately making her look more and more like a little girl. Katrina did this when she was younger whenever she didn't get a cookie after dinner or Katniss said she had to stop eating all the sweets I was sneaking her. What can I say? I can't refuse a cute face. Especially like Katniss's face right now.

Slowly but surely we make our way back to the bed and continue with one of our favorite activities. Peyton never caught us in the act like Katrina did, but one time he wouldn't stop banging on the door because he thought Katniss was getting hurt. She can be very vocal and make primal sounds that cause her to blush, but fill me with pride that I can make her produce such a noise. I later had to explain to our crying four year old son that we were just wrestling and mommy was screaming cause she was losing and I was winning. He bought it easily.

Katniss wriggles underneath me and rakes her nails into my back as she moans with her hips meeting each of my thrusts. Her touch sets an even hotter fire to my skin. Then I hit her sweet spot. She screams out in ecstasy with me following soon after. Now, every time I hear it, I can't help but think… I win.

**Johanna POV:**

The clock keeps ticking. It feels like it's taking forever for 1:30 to come around. Gale had Zane promise to get her home then.

Gale confuses me more now than ever. When I first met the supposed cousin of Katniss I had conflicted feelings and he messed up my brain more than anyone else ever had. He had an effect on me that made me want him close. When the war was finished, he went to District 2 for a while and I went back to 7 to do some cleanup for my home District. After six months I was bored and went to go visit my buddies at 12. Haymitch was still drinking. Katniss was a mess and Peeta was struggling. After that, I went to go visit Annie in 4. Finn was growing up so fast it was unreal. He looked more and more like his father each day. Of course, at the time I didn't know that he was still alive. Then I convinced her to move up to 12 with me so that we could all be together.

When I got back a second time, Gale was there. We hit it off. Katniss still wasn't speaking to him. But everything played out.

When Gale hit Jane all those months ago, I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen him like this. I should have reacted, I could have done something. But when Grayson went after him and got taken down, I knew there was nothing I could do to physically take him down. None of us have told anyone. Jane seems to be alright now. But she has never looked at Gale the same way. The way a daughter should look at her father. She looks at him now mostly as a stranger. I need to talk to her. I never even asked her how she was. The Mellark boy came over here many times to check up on her, and he isn't even related.

That was surprising, when he showed up to escort Ronette to the dance. I always secretly liked seeing her with Peyton. When they were babies, Jane and he were always together. But as years past, they separated. Once I could have sworn that I had a blast from the past when Jane and I were walking through the woods and suddenly and arrow flies past my head. Katniss was hunting with Peyton. I heard her laugh as she told me to watch myself. I wanted so badly to yell some profanities at her, but Jane and Peyton were just six or so. That's when Peyton caught my eye. Jane had walked ahead of me towards the meadow where we were headed. Peyton was halfway up a tree, and he was staring at Jane who was picking flowers. She was never one for picking flowers, unless she was going to pop the heads off. She was humming to herself, and I swear that boys eyes dilated so hard, I thought they were going to burst.

"Is Jane home yet?" His voice surprised me.

"Not yet."

My oldest son, a spitting image of his father walked toward me with a worried expression. "Mom, it's 1:30."

My heart beat increases as my eyes sprint to the clock. Sure enough. 1:30 am. "Shit." I mutter. "Where's your dad?"

"I haven't seen him since Jane and Peyton left with Zane and Ronette."

"Why do you put it that way?"

"Seriously mom?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "You didn't pick up any hints?"

I probably look extremely confused right now.

"Jane and Peyton are hot for each other. Dad doesn't like that. Jane went with Zane, Peyton went with Ronette, then at the party they switch dates."

"Well they… I mean… Hmm… That makes more sense." Then I laugh. "Peyton was always like his father. Doomed from the start."

"You could say that." Grayson laughs with me. "But what are we going to do about dad?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Two things happen at once. The front door opens with a very drunk Zane and Ronette stumbling into our home. And Gale is on Zane coming from out of nowhere looking as though he could kill.

That bridge might be coming a bit faster than we thought.

"Where is she!" Gale yells at Zane who is instantly sober.

"I thought she was here." He said in a small voice.

"If she was, you wouldn't be in this very deadly position would you?" Gale says with a slight grin.

"Gale get off him." My voice surprises everyone including me. Gale's head whips around to me. Then slowly, he gets off Zane who looks like he might piss his pants.

"Where is my daughter?" Gale asks more calm.

"Honestly sir, she was with Peyton, and they left early, I thought they had come back already." Uh oh. Gale tenses up.

"With _Peyton?_" He growls.

"Gale there is nothing wrong with Jane being with Peyton. He's a good boy and he'll make sure she gets home." I say. His hard expression doesn't falter. Instead he grabs his gutting knife and runs out the door.

I run after him. He's half way down the street when I find my voice again. "DAMN IT GALE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He stops, but he doesn't acknowledge me. Then he keeps running. Fuck. I call back to the house. "Grayson." He sticks his head out. "Call Finn and see what he knows." He nods then leaves. I watch as Gale rounds the corner.

"Mom!" Grayson calls. "Finn hasn't seen them since 10 pm." Fuck.

I run up to the Mellarks shack and push the door open. It's never locked. They're not staying up like I was, and obviously Gale too. "Mellarks!" I scream. Not wanting to go up to their room. I have no idea what I would have seen. After walking in on them at least three times. My mind has been altered. I've definitely seen worse, thanks to the Capitol and Snow, but those two just sets something off in my mind. They've been like a little brother and sister to me for so long now.

I'm getting impatient. "MELLARKS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Just then I hear a thud, and a profanity or two. Haha, one of them probably fell out of bed.

**Katniss POV:**

After Peeta's breathing evens out I know he's asleep. His arms wrapped around me is the best feeling in the world. My eyes start to droop and I know that sleep will come. But I could look at his angelic face forever.

Some sound from downstairs keeps me half-awake though. Probably just Peyton getting home.

"MELLARKS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" I hear the screech of Johanna. Being half-awake it doesn't bother me. But it freaks Peeta out. He jumps a foot in the air eyes wide awake and falls off the side of the bed.

"Fuck." He says under his breath. I sigh. Peeta's sleepy voice is seriously the sexiest shit ever.

We both toss on our robes. "What do you think she wants?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He yawns.

We get downstairs to a smirking Johanna. "Jo, it's 1 in the morning." I say complaining.

"Actually it's 1:40 brainless." She says, great, my favorite nickname returns from the grave. "Nice hair." She's referring to my sex hair. Typical.

"What do you want Johanna?" Peeta says trying to hide the fact that he's very annoyed.

"It's Gale." She says sternly. "Jane's not home yet and he went on a frenzy. I don't know what to do. He grabbed a knife and left."

"Why would he need a knife?"

"Wherever Jane is, Peyton's with her." Peyton's with Jane?

"Why would he need a knife?" Peeta asks more awake now.

"Fuck if I know." Johanna says. "All I know is that they're missing. I had Grayson call Finn and he said he didn't see them after the first two hours. Zane and Ronette haven't seen them either."

Jane and Peyton are missing? "Well we have to find them." I say grabbing my coat.

"Alright. Let's go." Peeta says. We all head out the door with coats and boots on.

Suddenly the bad gut feeling returns and I have a feeling it won't go away.


	10. New Friends

**Hey all! So I've been on vacation and I feel really bad for not updating. So, here it goes!  
**

**Jane POV:**

My head hurts. It fucking hurts like hell. From my hunters instincts that I don't use very often, I can tell immediately that this is not a good place to be. Wherever it is this place is located.

I open my eyes expecting light to hit me. But it doesn't, it's complete blackness. Am I blind?

Moving from my sitting position slumped against a concrete wall, I move to standing and put my arms out in front of me so that I don't run into anything. After about eight steps my hands hit another concrete wall. After some more careful moving around, I determine that I'm in about a ten by ten foot concrete cell. Only, I haven't found a door.

In this dinky cell there is nothing but a drain in the middle of the floor. I groan in frustration.

"Did you hear that?" A trembling whisper takes me by surprise.

"Yea. I heard it. Sounded like a girl." A calmer whisper says.

Am I going mad? "Hello?!" I yell out.

"Shh!" The trembling voice says. "Don't yell. You'll attract the guards." It whispers.

The voice sounds like it's coming from above me. "Alright." I whisper. "Where am I?"

"We don't know." Says trembling voice.

"Probably somewhere in the District 2 or the Capitol in an underground prison." The calmer voice says.

"Who are you two?" I ask.

The trembling voice pipes up. "Techna, District 3."

"Aragon. District 2." The calmer voice says. "What about you?"

"Janelle. District 12." I say.

"Janelle Hawthorne? Johanna's daughter." Aragon says.

"The one and only." I reply.

"Our theory was right, then. They're collecting us." Aragon says sadly.

"What do you mean collecting us? And who is _us_ exactly? I've never met you two before."

"But our parents have met." A new voice answers. A woman's voice. A woman older than Finn by about ten years.

"'Bout time you spoke up Cynthia. I was beginning to think you escaped and left us." Aragon jokes to the woman Cynthia.

Suddenly I begin to piece it together. "Cynthia, District 8 right?" I ask.

"Little Mason figured it out." Cynthia says to no one in particular.

"Little Mason? Is that what people are calling me?"

"Most yea. I mean, you do look just like her."

"So I've heard. How many of us do they have?"

"We're not sure. We only heard the guards talking about hitting 12 last."

"So, just one of us from each district?" I ask.

"No. Their plan, is to snag one child from each victor." I suck in a breath. Peyton.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Who's kids are you?"

"I'm Beetee's daughter." Techna says.

"Lyme's son." Aragon chimes.

"Cecilia's oldest. You probably saw me at her reaping of the 3rd Quarter Quell hugging her knees begging her not to go." Cynthia says calmly.

Aragon joins the conversation again. "You've got the Star Crossed Lover's still in 12 right?"

"Yea. The Mellarks are our next door neighbors."

"Did you see anything before they fed you the juice? You know, they yellow liquid that makes you black out. Was there a Mellark kid with you?"

"Yea. Peyton Mellark, he's my age."

Cynthia sighs. "Then they probably have him somewhere."

"What about the mentor Haymitch? He ever have any kids?"

I laugh at that mentally. Haymitch has always been a sort of a second father to Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. But never reproduced. "No."

"Then that should be about everyone. You don't have any other victor's in your district right?" Shit! Maggie and Finn. I hope both of them are okay. "Hey. Mason!" Aragon says.

"It's Hawthorne. And actually we do have more victors in 12. Two victors actually."

"Any of them have kids?"

"They have kids together. Two kids."

"Which victors are you talking about?" Techna pops in.

"Finnick and Annie Odair." I say.

No one speaks. I can hear my own heart beat pounding in my brain, which still hurts.

"That's not possible. Finnick Odair died a few months before his first child was born. There's no way he can have two." Aragon says astonished.

"We thought he was dead too. Annie thought so. So did Finnick Jr. But one night, he shows up. He'd been held prisoner in the Capitol and just found. He came to 12 because my mom convinced Annie to move there to be near friends who loved her. After a few months Annie was pregnant with their daughter Maggie."

"But, that doesn't seem right. He was dead, he is dead. They must have given you too much juice."

"Nope. It's true." A very familiar voice comes into the conversation.

"Finn!" I almost yell. "Finn I'm so glad you're here. Well, not glad you're here, but rather you than Maggie." I pause. "Sorry, that sounded kind of harsh."

"It's alright. I'd rather them whoever they are have me rather than Maggie too." His voice is sad.

"Finnick Jr. Odair. Here in the flesh." Cynthia says calmly. "When were you planning on joining the conversation?"

"Please call me Finn." Finn says in a flirty voice. "I actually woke up just as you were asking Jane if Haymitch had any kids of his own. That would be funny as hell."

"But you're okay right?" I ask him.

"Overall yea, but I have this god awful headache and I must be still high on whatever they gave me cause my hands, gotta tell ya they look like fish right now and I'm hungry."

"You can see your hands?" I ask.

"Yea… why wouldn't I?"

"I mean you have a light in your room."

"Well, no, but there is a light outside my cell. I've got this tiny little window that I can see through into the hallway."

"Everyone has that." Aragon says.

"I don't." I say.

There's a pause. "What does the cell look like?" Cynthia asks seriously.

"I don't really know. From what I determined I'm in a small cell made of concrete, its pitch black, I can't find a door, and there's a small drain at the bottom."

"The door is at the top." Cynthia says.

"You mean the ceiling?"

"Ya. As for the drain, you're on your own with that one."

"So, why is my cell different from everyone else's?"

There's another pause. I sigh. "Damn Isis."

"Isis?" Cynthia asks. "Who's Isis?"

"She's the girl who gave me the yellow stuff. She lived in District 2 for a while then she moved to my district."

"Was there a boy with her? Dark brown hair and cloudy brown eyes?"

"Yea, Damon she said his name was. He's her cousin."

Cynthia snorts.

"Cousin my ass." Aragon says. "Those two are brother and sister. They don't look much alike, but they are. I know who you're talking about now. To you their Isis and Damon. To me, they're Athena and Roark. To Techna they're Cleo and Bayne. And to Cyn-"

"To me they're Eden and Nelson." Cynthia finishes. "They have different names for each district. We don't know how many districts they've been to, but they've been to a lot. They're Capitol born freaks."

"I thought they were from District 2."

"You would be wrong." Aragon says. "I'd know if they were from my district, and they're definitely not."

Not from District 2? Capitol born _freaks?_ "Cynthia, what do you mean they're Capitol born _freaks_?"

"You didn't recognize them?"

"I thought Damon looked a bit familiar, but I couldn't place him. Isis I've known for a while, but I never really thought that much about it."

"Their biological parents are dead. They were born from an incubation device before the Capitol was run down by our parents. Corisa and Emmett are their real names. They were actually taken from their mother's uterus when she was one week along."

"One week? How's that even possible?"

"The Capitol has many achievements in science. I wouldn't question it too much because it will make your brain melt."

"Why were they taken so young and under-developed?" Finn asks. I'd completely forgotten he was here.

"They had to; their mother was going to die. Well, they didn't know for sure if she'd die, but on the off chance that she did."

Realization washes over me. "Their mother was in the Hunger Games. Their father was too, wasn't he?"

"Give the girl a gold star. Now can she guess who the unlucky parents of our gracious hosts are?" Cynthia asks in a forced enthusiastic tone.

"Cato and Clove."

Pause. "Little Mason is smarter than we've given her credit for."

"But that would mean they're older than me." Finn says.

"Normally it would. But because they were incubation babies in the Capitol, Snow wanted to give them extra time to develop in the way he thought fit."

Snow was in on this. Of course. "Why did Snow want them?"

"He saw how strong Cato was, and how sly and precise Clove was, so he forced them to reproduce then took their baby, well, babies and experimented on them. Resulting in Corisa and Emmett."

"The only question I still have is why were there two of them?"

"There was supposed to be one. Remember when I said experiments? One experiment went wrong and they separated, leaving Corisa with her father's looks but her mother's skill. And Emmett with his mother's looks and his father's strength."

"Shhh!" Techna suddenly whispered. "Someone's coming!"

A door opened somewhere above me. I wasn't entirely sure where. There were footsteps. Loud thumping ones. And some other noise that sounded like someone being dragged. There was the opening of a door. A thump. A boy's moan. A throaty laugh. A cell door closing followed by a sound of a switch being turned. Then the footsteps went off.

What's the switch for?

I got my answer, when my room began to flood with water.


	11. Cant Be

**Sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner! I was focusing on school and got side tracked but I'm back! And to make up for my neglecting you this will be a long chapter!**

**Again like always - Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Katrina POV**

Maggie has always been a kooky girl, even though she's only 4. One of the things I like best about her is her carefree and curious spirit. She can take any inanimate object and find it the most interesting thing in the world. Her mind probably creates a story behind the one blade of grass she stares at for hours, that or her mind just shuts off. When Maggie was first born, I knew I wanted kids, and I wanted them with Finn. The way he held his baby sister for the first time he looked completely content, like he was made to be a father. Well part father, part lover, part husband, part god.

"Trina…" Maggie cooed to me. I looked down at her. She had a bucket on her head and charm bracelets made of mostly rope covering her arms. Her big dark emerald eyes locked on mine as if she were going to hypnotize me.

"Hey Maggie." I said smiling.

"Trina, when are mommy and daddy coming back?" She looked sad, but she was a very independent girl who still didn't like when her parents left.

"They'll be back tomorrow." I reassured her. Ever since Maggie was born, Finn and I would babysit her whenever they wanted to act like married old people who still loved each other. There's just one hotel in District 12 which was built after the rebellion. In case anyone from the Capitol or other districts wanted to visit and didn't have anyone else to stay with. They rent the sea side suite each time, and even though we are nowhere near District 4, the room still smells like the ocean breeze, is still warm like summer weather, and comes with complementary District 4 food. Not to mention the color schemes all throughout the suite are those that remind them of their home.

They always say they'll be back at 10am, but they always get back around 3pm.

I don't blame them for wanting personal time, Finn and I take as much as we can get. But we never do it when Maggie's here. Just fool around a bit when she's asleep.

Maggie goes back to a coloring book she abandoned a few hours ago. I check the clock. Almost midnight. I let out a sigh, that's too long. Finn said the dance is over at 1:30, but he won't be back until 2:30. The first time he chaperoned I asked why he had to stay the extra hour.

"_Well, there's clean up, then we have to do a sweep of the building and make sure there's no left over kids in classrooms doing other things besides dancing." _

Each year there's at least three couples who think they can get away with whatever it is they're doing. Some years it's drinking, some its smoking, one time Finn even caught a couple of seniors banging each other on the teacher's desk. It reminded me of my senior year there. When Finn and I _almost_ lost our virginities to each other.

The clock rings out. "Come on Maggie, bed time." I tell her picking her up.

She pouts but doesn't fight me, instead she fights a yawn.

Once tucked in bed, she falls almost instantly asleep.

Now I do what I normally do, fall asleep on the couch and wait for Finn to come home, where he'll pick me up, kiss me on the forehead and bring me to his room.

_(Dream)_

_Walking through the streets of the Capitol there is usually lots of people and events happening. But now it's a ghost town. Suddenly a big TV screen appears in the sky, mom and dad's faces plastered on it. But they're young again. Scared and bloody, wearing their tributes uniforms. Someone's laugh rings out and mom and dad disappear. I hear a scream behind me. I turn and see Jane in the street; she's soaking and has burn marks on her exposed skin. She's just standing there screaming. Then she points to something to the left, still screaming. I look and see Peyton standing there laughing. I turn back to look at Jane but she's gone._

"_Peyton? What's going on?" I ask._

_He just keeps laughing and points to the left like Jane did. Finn is standing there bruised and broken down. His eyes look dim and his face has lost most of its color. Now Peyton's gone, his laughing replaced by Finn's moaning, moaning like he's in serious pain but refuses to scream._

_I run to him. But just as I come within arm's reach of him he fades to smoke. I feel myself about to cry, my heart hurts, my head is spinning, and my stomach feels like it's about to burst. _

"_Bye bye." A small voice fills my ears. Turning to the left I find myself making a full circle and at the end of the street, a small boy stands. He can't be much bigger than Maggie. He has dark hair like mine, but his eyes throw me off. Though I recognize them, it causes me to jump back. This boy is a replica of Finn, the only difference is my dark hair. _

"_Bye bye." He says in a voice of silk. That's when Finn comes behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder._

"_Bye Katrina." Finn says._

"_What do you mean goodbye?!" I yell. But Finn ignores me and starts walking away into the distance fading into smoke. "Finn!" I cry._

"_Katrina?" The boy asks. I look down at him. "I don't wanna go." I reach to pull him into me but he dissolves into smoke too. _

I jolt awake with a start, sweating badly, heart pounding and pulse racing. Then before I can help it, tears come streaming down my face. But that's not the only thing I can't control. My stomach roles and turns and before I realize what I'm doing, I find myself running to the bathroom. Dinner makes its way up my throat and into the toilet.

When I finish retching I lay down against the cold tile. I've always had strange dreams, but they've never made me throw up before. Who was the little boy? And what did it have to do with Finn, Jane and Peyton? Why in the Capitol?

"Katrina?! Maggie?!" I hear Finnick's voice cry through the house. He's frantic.

"We're up here!" I call out walking out of the bathroom. He comes bounding up the stairs face sweating breathing hard. He grabs my shoulders and looks at me with a crazed expression.

"Where's Maggie?"

"In her room. Why?" But he doesn't answer. Instead he bolts down the hall and swings open her door, which frightens her waking her up screaming.

"Maggie." Finnick coos. He picks her up and carries her out rubbing her back softly. She calms down enough.

"Finnick?" He turns to me. "What's going on?"

"I can't explain right now, but we need to get you to your parents." He says then walks out.

What the heck is going on? I follow Finnick down the street in the winter air. I should have brought my coat, but I left it in Finn's room. My parents, Johanna, Greg, Annie being held by Haymitch and Grayson are out in the sqaure.

"Mommy!" Maggie cries when she sees Annie. Something about Maggie's voice instantly pops Annie out of her trance and she pushes through everyone to get to her and Finnick.

Mom and dad see me and are instantly around me. "Oh Katrina! We were so worried!" Mom cries.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Dad looks at me with a stone expression.

"I'm fine dad. Now will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mom and dad stare at me.

"You didn't tell her?" They both question Finnick. He shakes his head.

"They're gone." Haymitch says gruffly, but with a hint of sadness.

"Who's gone?" I have a bad feeling I already know who they are.

"Jane, Peyton and Finn." He says, his blue-gray eyes meeting mine.

"And Gale." Dad says roughly. Johanna shifts uncomfortably.

"Why is Gale gone? And the others… where are they?"

"We don't know where they are. And we don't know why Gale's gone either." Haymitch says.

"Well we have to look for them! Get a search party or something!" I say urgently.

"We have. All over the district." Mom says.

"What do we do now?" Finnick asks.

"We go after them." I say forcefully.

"We have no idea where to start." Johanna says. She has a fire in her eyes that is only evident when she has a nightmare or someone touches her axe.

A pause ripples throughout the group. "Who do we look for first?" Grayson asks sadly.

"We know which direction Gale went, and I can track him, but I'll need help." Mom says. "We have no idea where the kids are." Dad rubs her back as she hangs her head a bit.

Then he says to no one in particular "If we find Gale and talk some sense into him-"

"He's gone completely mad! We can't talk any sense into that jackass!" Haymitch replies cooly.

"The jackass is my husband Mitch." Johanna shoots back. Then her face softens, "but he has lost his mind. I just don't understand what could possess him to go off like this." Mom moves out of dad's reach to comfort Johanna. She flinches when mom touches her, but eventually accepts the human contact. I'm still trying to process all this. Gales' gone mad and my brother, his girlfriend and my boyfriend are gone. What am I going to do without him?

Just then, mom looks like she's shot a deer; her face lights up with excitement. "I know!" She yells then runs up to our house. We look after her in confusion and Haymitch shakes his head smirking.

"Katniss wait!" Dad calls after her following her into the house.

We all wait in the middle of the street. Dawn just beginning to break in the east.

"Has something happened?" A soft voice calls from behind us. We all turn to find Madge with two peacekeepers – now they're just used as policemen, still trained in District 2 though.

Before anyone can say anything Johanna walks up to her, more like stalks. "Gale's gone mad and run off to god and Katniss only knows where with a knife. And my daughter, Mellark's son and mini Finnick are missing!"

Madge's face goes pale. "Gale's gone?" She asks shyly.

"That would be the only part you heard!" Johanna screams. "Our kids! Our kids are missing! But if you weren't eye-fucking my husband every chance you got you would notice that it's the kids we need back!" Finnick steps forward and picks Johanna up around the waist and brings her back a few feet. "Damnit Odair put me down!" She kicks and thrashes. Finnick sets her down carefully and Johanna adjusts herself turning back to Madge.

Madge's face hardens. "I won't deny that I have old feelings that linger for your husband and for your information I have never acted on them. However that's not how I meant it to come across, only asking if Gale was gone. I meant has he completely lost his mind?" We stare at her and Johanna, watching the tension between them heat up. Madge continues seeing as no one will answer. "When Katniss and Peeta when into the Quarter Quell, Gale tried to kill himself. No one but me knows cause I walked in on him. I thought he completely lost his mind. He was whispering nonsense and wanted to burn down his house. I calmed him down."

"I'm sure you did." Johanna sneers.

"Jo! Enough!" Annie barks. She looks at Madge who looks like she would really like to punch Johanna. "Sorry, it's been a long night for all of us. But Jo's right, we need to focus on getting the kids back." Then she looks at Finnick giving him a look of question, wondering if what she said was okay. He gives her shoulder a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

Dad returns from the house then followed by mom. She has a smile on her face considering the situation. "They're coming." She says. Now the smile looks a bit devilish, or Johanna-ish.

"Who's they?" Johanna asks.

"The only ones who could trace Gale besides me. And when tracking him, even I'm going to need help." Johanna's face suddenly lights up in realization.

"Yes!" She cheers. "Oh this is going to be good." She now has an evil Johanna smile on her face.

"Who the fuck are we talking about now?" Haymitch yells in frustration rubbing his head.

"Haymitch please!" Finnick yells nodding to Maggie who looks half asleep.

"The Hawthorn clan." Johanna says.

Madge's eyes bug out slightly. "All of them? Even Hazelle?"

Mom and Johanna share a look and nod their heads simultaneously. Gale supposedly bailed on them after the war leaving Rory to help take care of the family. Eventually they forgave him I guess, just like mom did. Gale's just too proud to ask for forgiveness. But there has always been a little tension between the Hawthorn's, mom and Gale. Barely any, but it's still there.

"So that solves the Gale problem. Now what about the kids?" Finnick asks.

"I made a call to Paylor asking them to keep an eye out." Dad says. "She said they would start a small search because we don't even know where to start."

"So now we wait." Johanna's shoulders drop a bit. "I hate waiting."

All of us go to the Hawthorne house and wait for the hovercraft carrying the Hawthorne's to arrive later in the morning.

(Six hours later)

"It's here!" Maggie yelled out from the windowsill. I forgot she was an early riser. I rub my eyes and get up from the couch. It looks like Johanna and I are the only ones who got some sleep. Weird, you'd think Johanna would be up all night. Everyone moves over to the window and watch as the hovercraft lands across town at the airport.

"Lets go meet them." Mom says ushering us out the door. We all ran into town and rushed to the designated hovercraft landing pad.

They had already unloaded, and there in a line stood two strong looking men and two women, one much older than the other. When they walked, you could tell that they were Gale's family. Then his mother, who was entering some of her final years from a near lifetime of malnutrition hobbled behind them.

The first and the tallest walked forward strong like a bolder. He had all of Gale's features, and if possible he might even be a bit taller than Gale. The only difference was where Gale's hair was dark brown; Rory's was a shade darker, almost black. He was wearing his commander's uniform; ever since Gale married Johanna, he quit his job as the head of all peacekeepers and after a few years, Rory took the position. He's been living in District 2 with his wife, and it sounds like they are expecting their first son after two daughters soon. Behind him stands a slightly shorter version of Gale with slightly lighter hair, Vick. Vick from what I heard has had a hard time settling down in one place with one woman. He was engaged, but broke it off for some unknown reason. Now he bounces between districts for his job to evaluate how the districts are rebuilding. Then stands a woman who has seen much, her dark hair has grayed with time, matching her silver eyes, she walks a little slower than the boys but is strong enough to hold her own. Then comes a young woman. Well, not my age young, but she looks about 20 instead of 30. Posy has her dark hair in a messy bun with a gold headband. Her mother's silver eyes gleam with excitement, and her fit body looks like she's ready to go for a 10 mile run. She works in some kind of lab to help with agriculture to grow faster or something, all I really know is that she goes back and forth between District 1 and 2 a lot; though the travel doesn't seem to affect her. Her bronze wedding band on her ring finger shines as bright as her smile. I remember her wedding perfectly. In the backyard of her husband's house with flowers everywhere, a waterfall in the back and everything glittered. Her husband was the heir of a wealthy man in District 1 who helped fund the rebellion when he could. Rumor was that he was related to the late Cashmere and Gloss. His dad's cousins or something, so he had the blonde hair and green eyes typically found there. Everyone commented that they would have beautiful kids. But after two years of trying and no pregnancies, they visited the doctor and he told them that Posy couldn't have kids. It was a sad time, but the doctor told them about adoption. So over the past five years they adopted a boy from District 11 and a girl from District 5, where Vick has supposedly made his current residence.

Mom rushes up and embraces all of them. They've only been here a handful of times after the rebellion. Mom then motions for us all to come help with bags.

"So, fill us in on everything." Rory says.

"Well, not _everything_ unless you don't mind spilling details." Vick winks at mom. Hazelle slaps him upside the head. "Ow!" He complains.

"Perv." Posy says walking past him.

"I've been called worse." Vick smiles to himself as if recalling an old memory. Hazelle slaps his head again. He turns to argue with his mom.

"Behave." She says. Vick shuts up.

We all walk up to the Hawthorne's house and get them settled in. There are enough rooms to accommodate for them in the Victors houses so there's no need for a hotel. Mom and Johanna take turns explaining everything to them. When they are all caught up to speed, Rory stands up and grabs something from his shoulder blade. It was small and square shaped and it beeped.

"What's that?" Dad asks.

"GPS tracking device." Rory says.

Mom suddenly starts howling with laughter. "You had Gale chipped?"

Rory smiles. "Thought it might come in handy one day. Turns out I was right."

"When he finds out you are gonna be in such deep shit." Mom catches her breath walking over to him.

"You mean _if_ he finds out." Rory corrects her.

Mom smiles. "This is going to be a lot easier than I thought."

"When do we leave?" Vick asks. "It's not every day I get to hunt my brother."

"We're not hunting him, we're tracking him." Posy says.

"Yea yea." Vick waves his sister off. Hazelle gives him a look and he backs off from his mom hiding behind Rory.

"So who all is going?" Rory asks.

"Katniss, Finnick, you all and I." Johanna says talking to the Hawthorne kids.

"When was this decided?" Dad asks. "I can help."

"Honey, your feet are too noisy." Mom says.

"But-"

"Shut up boy and listen to your wife." Haymitch says. Dad looks like he wants to protest but knows better not to.

"Alright, let's go." Rory says. And with that, all the Hawthorne kids, mom, Johanna and Finnick grab some gear Rory brought and head for the door.

Annie takes Maggie home with her for a nap. Grayson makes sure Greg is settled with Hazelle then goes off to see Maysilee. Haymitch passes out on the dining room table. Dad and I head home.

"I'm going to, go make, some biscuits." Dad says still a little sad he couldn't go along. I pull him in for a hug. He gladly hugs me back and kisses my head.

I head up for my room, but make a quick stop to the bathroom because a sudden retching feeling came back. But having nothing in my system nothing comes out. I decide on a shower and a nap. The hot water hits my body and my skin greedily soaks it up. Not bothering to dry my hair I crawl into some sweats and wrap myself under my blankets. Feeling my eyelids flutter I decide to give into their wishes and let myself float away expecting dreams of Finn. But none come.

The sound of shuffling and grunting from outside startles me. It's sunset now. Wasn't it just sunrise? This is going to fuck up my sleeping schedule. That's when I hear mom downstairs.

"Peeta!? Katrina?!" She calls. I put some proper clothes on and my coat and run downstairs. Dad beat me.

"What is it?" He asks.

"We got him." She says slightly out of breath.

"Where is he?" Dad asks urgently.

"Hawthorne house. But he's out of it; we don't know what's wrong. Posy drew some blood and is running the usual tests to check for any irregularities. But Peeta…" mom pauses, "something's wrong with Johanna. I don't know what it is and she won't tell me, but something is up with her."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were out there she had to stop for rests more, she even threw up once, and then she started freaking out at the slightest things. She was out of breath so much faster too."

Dad chuckles. "Well what do you expect? She's been out of the game for a while. I would be a little out of breath too."

Mom thinks to herself then waves it off. "Probably nothing." She mutters to no one in particular. Mom's not going to let this go though, I know her to well, and once she gets a weird feeling she doesn't easily let it go.

"Let's just get over there and see how it's going." Dad says.

We all walk through the door and I have to stifle a gasp. Gale is tied to a chair. He is dirty, unshaven, a little bloody, and his eyes look like black holes. Johanna can't take her eyes off him, but not in a good way.

In the kitchen Posy and Rory have set up some kind of laboratory and are running tests of who knows what on Gale's blood. I'm not sure what they expect to find, or if it would even help. At least they got him back home safe.

"How much longer?" Johanna asks her arms wrapped around her chest and tapping her foot.

"Not long at all." Vick comes and stands right behind her. Johanna tenses, grabs his arm and spins pinning it behind his back and pushes him to the floor in one swift movement. We all get up in alarm as to what just happened. Vick grunts underneath her but she remains on top.

"You know this could be really hot if you weren't my sister-in-law." Vick mutters. Johanna twists his arm even harder making Vick whimper.

"Come that close to me again, and you lose a testicle." Johanna replies coolly. Vick nods his head furiously and taps the ground with his spare hand. Johanna gets off him and smiles to herself then brushes off her shirt.

"Still got it." She says proudly. Mom looks like she wants to lecture her but instead lets is slide. Johanna takes a seat next to Hazelle on the couch and she and her mother-in-law share a smile.

"Not many girls can do that to Vick and get away with it." Hazelle says happily. "It's nice to see his smart ass get beat every now and then." Johanna lets out a small laugh.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Vick asks getting annoyed.

Hazelle turns to her youngest son. "Johanna's threat has brought something to light for me. Your brothers and sister have all given me grandchildren. Put what I gave you to good use and give me more or don't have them at all."

Vick turns white. Mom and dad hold back a laugh. Johanna is eyeing the carving knifes on the table. Vick sees this and excuses himself. For a moment, people seem happy, but all that goes away when Gale makes a noise. A groan? It causes us all to look at him. Just sitting there making noises. After a few minutes Vick comes back in composure in check. Then Gale starts moving. Squirming around in his bindings, he keeps moaning and coughing, sometimes growling.

Posy comes back with the blood work, her gray eyes flutter with excitement. "He's been drugged." She says.

We all stare at her in shock, though she seems rather fascinated.

"By who? With what?" Johanna asks impatiently.

"I don't know who, but if you ask me, it looks like the new form of tracker jacker venom we have in the District 2 lab." Dad stiffens and his face goes white. Mom is instantly assuring him what's real and what isn't.

"Tracker jacker venom is illegal Posy! What were you thinking?!" Haymitch yells.

"Guess you have some competition for being brainless Brainless." Johanna side smirks at mom who rolls her eyes.

"Not this kind." Posy says. "This is made from scratch, no actual tracker jackers were used." We all stare at her in confusion. Then Rory steps up. Does he know about this?

"We were trying to locate different elements of the venom so that we could make," he pauses thinking "a kind of antidote that isn't given to people, but to the tracker jackers themselves turning them into normal wasps." Everyone is quiet.

"Does it work?" Mom asks shocked.

"We think so. But some when missing a few months back when it was still in the tracker jacker replica form. We never found out who it was." She hangs her head sadly.

Johanna's head snaps up "How long ago?"

Posy shrugs. "Maybe 5 months ago or so."

Johanna's face lights up. She's obviously caught onto something we're missing. And I think I have too.

"Can you tell how long he's been under the drugs influence?" I ask. Johanna smiles at me.

"I would probably say since late August or early September, but it wouldn't officially take effect until about a week after exposure, it's a knock-off after all. He would need a specific target too."

"Peyton and Jane." Mom says.

"What?" Rory, Posy and Hazelle ask. Vick just laughs moving out of reach of his mother's hand.

"He's always seemed to go crazy whenever he heard of Peyton and Jane being together." Johanna says.

Posy and Rory look at each other. "I guess that's possible." Posy shrugs.

"So that wasn't the real Gale. That was-"

"-a highjacked Gale." Dad finishes mom's sentence looking more calm than before.

"I think so." Posy says.

We all stop to take this in. Suddenly Johanna bursts out laughing. Everyone turns to stare at her. She starts turning red and grabs her stomach, when she looks back at our confused faces, she laughs even more. Hazelle looks worried, but a little curious.

"Mom?" Grayson approaches Johanna cautiously. "Are you okay?"

She stops laughing and becomes serious again. "Of course." She says.

"What was so funny about learning that Gale's been highjacked? It's no laughing matter Jo!" Mom yells.

"I just didn't want to bring another kid into this messed up world with an even more messed up husband." She says smiling to herself.

All the air is sucked from the room. Everyone's mouths are hanging open. "Guess he just couldn't get enough of you." Vick says holding back a laugh. Hazelle slaps him over the head harder than before.

"Jo? Are you pregnant?" Mom asks.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. You can be oblivious sometimes Brainless."

Mom shakes her head. "How far along are you?"

"About 3 months." Johanna says. "I think it's another boy." Her eyes show sadness again and she rubs her stomach. "You know… last night I was wishing it was another girl. Just in case Jane…" She trails off choking on sobs. Grayson is there to support her, doing Gale's job. "Damn hormones." She says fiercely.

"Jo you need some rest." Mom says.

Joanna nods. "I'm not the only one who needs rest." She mutters heading for the stairs.

"What do you mean by that?" Mom asks getting defensive.

Johanna smiles, and mischievously glances up at mom. "Truly oblivious." She says.

Mom stands there confused.

"I'm not the only pregnant woman here. But I doubt even she knows." Johanna says.

My heart stops. I'm sure I feel my face go white.

"But… I'm not… Posy can't have kids… and Hazelle has already…" Mom stops suddenly. But dad catches on quicker.

"Katrina." He growls slightly.

Everyone instantly turns to me, but before a word can be said I sprint out of there. I can't be pregnant! Can I? Finn's not here, what do I do?! I feel the light rain hit my face as I run outside into the woods. Branches hitting my face but I don't care. Don't stop. I can't breathe. Can't stop. Won't stop. Pregnant? I can't be! Well, I guess I could be, but, not, its… I… oh god… I am. And Finn might never know.


	12. Taking Chances

**More exciting stuff for you readerz! Won't be as long of a chapter as the last one, but still good! Keep in mind some time has passed since the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games (though sometimes I wish I did) **

**Finn POV**

I don't know how long I've been here. I can't tell if it's day or night. I'm always hungry, tired and I feel weak. But I won't admit that to anyone.

The screaming never stops. But you learn to live with it. Sometimes it's Peyton, sometimes Techna, sometimes Jane though she tries to hold it in. Sometimes it's the others, sometimes it's even me. A few of them have given up it seems. If there were any others I'm sure they're dead. I haven't heard any unfamiliar screams other than our own. Cynthia doesn't talk anymore, I worry if it's by choice or not. I do know that she's still alive though with her occasional shift in her cell. Techna doesn't have much longer. She told Aragon not that long ago when they were torturing Jane that she has nothing to go back to. Beetee her dad, died a week or two ago. Or at least that's what she was told, but she believed it. She told him that he was on his death bed for a month already. She told him that she'd given up. That she'd been here for at least five months. Aragon asked how she knew. She reminded him that girls have monthly reminders making it easier to keep track of time. But they've been weaker and less reliable because of mal-nutrition. I asked Jane a few days (I'm guessing) ago how many she's had since we've been here.

"Three." She said.

Three months then. It feels like years, and at the same time, only days. That means I missed Katrina's 21st birthday. We could get officially married now.

They haven't taken me into the torture room as much as the others and I've often questioned why, but never out loud. Jane never leaves her cell making her screams much louder. They just fill it with water, then send an electric current through the room. Not strong enough to kill, but strong enough to wound. Sometimes she screams, sometimes she cries, but most of the time she refuses to make any noise.

Peyton hasn't said a word since we've been here. Not one word. We've tried talking to him, but the most we get is a groan. Jane has tried the hardest to talk to him, risking punishment to get him to say one word. She loves him. Like I love Katrina. I sometimes wonder what she's doing. If she's okay. I guess that's what I'm fighting for. A chance to see her bright blue eyes again. To hold her and inhale her sugary pine smell. To feel her heart beat against mine. I hope she's not worrying about me too much.

"Finn?" I hear Jane ask quietly. She sounds tired. Overworked, bent, but not broken.

"Yea?"

"What do you think they're doing at home?" I can hear the sadness in her voice. But ever the survivor like her mom, she tries to hide it.

"I think they're out looking for us." I say hopeful.

Jane snorts. "Yea right." She pauses. "Finn it's been at least three months. They've given up by now."

"Jane-" I protest.

"No Finn. Don't 'Jane' me. Think about it. It's been a quarter of a year. Life goes on. They're probably trying to live their lives as best they can and trying to forget us." She's holding it back. All her emotion, she's becoming a wall.

"Jane listen to me."

"Don't try to make it better Finn. It can't always be fixed."

"JANE LISTEN TO ME!" I yell. Everything goes silent. I'm risking trouble, but I don't care. "If your parents were missing, or even one of us, or your kids if you had any, would you give up?"

She pauses. "I'm just trying to be realistic."

"You're expecting the worst so you don't get your hopes up and crushed. If we want to get out of here, we have to stay positive."

"You think we're getting out of here?" She asks angrily.

"Our moms did, didn't they?"

"They had a team break them out. They knew where they were. No one knows where we are! So you might as well forget everyone back home."

"I don't want to forget." I say. "I can't forget my parents, Maggie, everyone. I can't, and I refuse to forget Katrina!" I yell.

"Well isn't that sweet?" A voice that all of us here hate says. "Finn, we would like to talk to you." Corisa says icily. She opens my cell and the light blinds me.

There she stands as evil as ever. Small frame with curled blonde hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a small dark blue dress and heels. She could be going out in that kind of outfit, and yet, here she stands waiting to take me to the bad room. I stand up and wait for Emmett to come and cuff me, but he doesn't come. She wiggles her finger at me motioning for me to follow her. Her smile is unnerving. But I follow. I've lost some muscle since I've been here so I'm not in the mood to take on her counterpart if he's waiting for me to slip up. We walk down the cement hall lit by small ceiling lights that make me think we're underground. Corisa walks gracefully through the turns and twists in her heels shaking her ass suggestively. Katrina wouldn't shake her ass like that. Not unless she was dancing, hopefully against me. I smile at the thought. No, Katrina would walk normally, like she's got nothing to prove.

We come to the door to the bad room, but Corisa keeps walking. I stand there in front of the door and clear my throat. Corisa stops. Turns her head toward me, sees my questioning face and laughs. "Not today Finn. This way." And she keeps walking. She irritates me.

"If not here, than where?" I ask following her.

She doesn't miss a beat. "You'll see." She leads me down another hallway and actually up a flight of stairs. There's an instant difference. There's purple carpet covering the floor, the walls are a deep red with gold trimming and small abstract paintings line the walls. A crystal chandelier is what completes the circle. The door Corisa stops at has a platinum door knob.

"The Capitol?" I ask.

Corisa smiles to herself. "Where else?" She opens the door slowly and walks inside beckoning me to follow. I do.

I smell food. Lots of it. I must be some kind of dog because I sniff out the rich seafood buffet in the corner of the room almost immediately.

"You like that?" She breathes onto my neck. It sends ice pricks down my spine. "You can have it. All of it." Her hands rub up and down my arms. I fight the urge to run. If I do, she could hurt Katrina. I can't let that happen.

"If I do this," I pause turning to face her, "Katrina stays safe?"

Corisa smiles like a cat telling a mouse she won't eat it. "Yes Finnick." She purrs. I shudder. The way she says my name, the way she flitters around me, it's all wrong.

"How do I know for sure?"

"Would I lie to you Finn?"

Yes. Yes she would. I don't doubt it for a second. "I don't know. Would you?"

She steps back, her smile disappearing. Her eyes turned cold. "You don't trust me." No shit.

"Well your track record isn't all that great." Wait! No, don't make her angry! "Even if your body is." I add with a cocky smile… wait… where did that come from? She shifts suddenly confused. Dad always told me I inherited his charm. Apparently when he was my age he could get any girl in bed with a smile, not that he was proud of it. So I continue. "I mean, your fit, very nice curves," I force my eyes down to her hips and consciously like my lips to try to show her that I'll cooperate. "Lean legs, smooth skin, golden hair and ocean eyes." Though I prefer Katrina's deep diamond eyes that sparkle when she smiles. "And," oh god "very well shaped breasts." I want to vomit.

Corisa blushes before she can stop herself. I'm on the right track at least. I move over to her and play with a strand of her hair blowing onto her neck. She shivers. I want to punch myself for doing this. When I said I'd do anything for Katrina, I meant it, but I had hoped she wouldn't make me do this. When my lips connect with her neck and I suck, the taste is all wrong. She tastes of perfumes that make me want to gag, where Katrina tastes like fresh air morning air, sugary, salty like her dad's bakery. I try to imagine Katrina's moan when Corisa lets one go. Try to imagine Katrina's body when she puts my hands on her. Try to imagine Katrina's eyes when she turns to face me. Try to imagine Katrina's chocolate soft hair instead of the blonde mop I run my fingers through. Corisa thinks I'm lost in the moment the way she is. Corisa thinks I'm moaning out of pleasure instead of discomfort. Corisa thinks that when my lips meet hers, I savor the taste, that when I look down at her body I feel lust. I try to imagine Katrina's body when I shed her of her dress. I want to run so bad. Why couldn't I just kill this bitch right now? She couldn't see it coming. I'd be home free. Then I could get the others and all I would have as a challenge would be Damon. He's more muscle than brain anyway. Corisa pulls my shirt over my head, and runs her pale fingers down my body.

"Finnick." She purrs. She moves my hands down to her breasts, and throws her head back. My brain is yelling gross! Eww! No No NO! But my heart looks to Katrina, I don't know if she really is in any danger, but I don't want to risk it.

Heat pools in my stomach not from this lustful act, but from rage. I've felt it only once before. An overwhelming anger that I can't control. It was when I was still a teenager, still in school. Katrina and I were starting to become friendlier, and testing the waters. When a boy started hitting on her and she started watching him. I thought she liked him. I became angry. I didn't know how possessive I could get. Then I saw her in the hallway with him, he was leaning over her pushing her into a corner. He smiled like he found a meal after fasting, and she smiled like she made a friend. Different signals. He mistook hers and went in for her lips. She stopped him questioning him. He pursued her by shoving her into the wall. My whole body heated up and my head hurt. I marched toward the little punk, grabbed his collar and yanked him into the air tossing him to the side. Katrina looked at me shocked. I asked if she was okay. She nodded her head. But the punk wanted more. He grabbed my shoulder looking to punch me but he had forgotten that I was the son of two victors. Easily ducking his shot I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"_How does it feel?" I taunted. "Do you like being pushed against a wall against your will?"_

_He shook his head furiously. I just laughed. _

"_Finn!" Katrina yelled. I looked down on her disapproving and slightly worried face. "Let go of him!"_

"_He cornered you. I saw the whole thing Katrina. He should know what it feels like to have nowhere to go. Nowhere to run and hide." It felt good to be this in control. My hand clenched a little more around his throat._

"_Finn." She grabbed my shoulder. Looking into my eyes. "Stop." It was demanding but innocent. _

Her blue eyes seemed to wash over me and calm me down that day. I let go of him and he ran off. Katrina drilled it into my brain from then on that violence was never the answer. But in a moment like this, her words of wisdom would have to wait.

I'm pulled down to the bed with her under me. She moans more and more. Should I take the chance? My hand creeps up to cup her face, my other hand on her breast. Her eyes flutter closed. The muscle I had left tensed.

NOW! I move both my hands to her neck and squeeze with no intention of letting go. Her eyes fly open as she stares at me. Not able to make a sound. Not able to move. Her nails dig into whatever skin they can find on me. But I don't care. Right now, it is all about her never breathing again. Not. One. Breath.

Something happened then. Something I didn't expect. Her eyes shut as her face turned slightly white, and tears started falling from the corners. She was smiling.

Then her body went limp, and her lungs exhaled. I kept my hands clenched around her throat. My arms ever so slightly went limp too. I did it. I silenced Corisa. I just killed her… I just became my father, through and through. Something he never wanted.

I sat there in a daze. I don't know how long for. Seconds, hours, maybe days. All my appetite was gone. All I could think about was what just happened. How would I tell Katrina? Dad? They would be upset for sure. I look back at Corisa lying cold on the bed. Her face now etched into my memory for good. I shut my eyes tight. But her face is still there. I can hear her laughing at me. Get out of my head! I clamp my hands over my ears and push hard against my head hoping for some relief. None comes, but I don't stop.

I feel tears staining my cheeks. Rocking slightly back and forth with my hands pressed against my ears. Corisa is still haunting me. Her laugh and voice filling my head so much, that I almost miss the sound of multiple footsteps running down the hall with doors being burst open and military orders being barked. When the door to the room I'm in opens, a peacekeeper stands there with a weapon in hand. He shouts something to a few others. I don't move. I just see him there. He sees me. He walks over to me.

"Finnick Jr.?" I just look him. He nods and turns around. "In here!" He yells down the hall."

Two more soldiers come in and they pry my hands from my ears. They put me on a stretcher and start carrying me out. "How many in the cells?" I hear one of the females ask.

"Five. This one makes six." The male responds.

"And the boy Emmett?"

"Shot and killed."

"Were the other five identified as the missing kids?"

"Yes," he pauses "but two of the five were found dead."

…what…?

**Ahhhh cliff hangers. Gotta love them. Which two do you think it is? I'm not against killing main characters by the way….Please review and let me know your guess and or theories! I love reading them. Hahahahaha**


	13. Revealed

**BAHAHA all my lovely and wonderful readers who reviewed the last chapter (you know who you are) thanks so much! It means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Finn POV (continued)**

They have me sitting up now. In some kind of hospital. I don't remember how we got here, and yet, here we are. A woman with bright purple hair pulled back in a tight bun gives me a shot. My vision goes fuzzy, I feel like vomiting, yet I stay conscious. Different things are suddenly enlarged or have shrunk in my vision; the woman's head has shrunk to an unhuman size; a can of garbage in the corner is now towering over everyone too. I feel like it might come alive at any moment and start to eat everyone.

"Finnick Jr. Odair. 24 years old, born in District 4. Son of Finnick and Annie Odair." A man in a white coat and according to my distorted vision has tiny T-Rex arms holding a chart that he reads off. The man he talks to points in my direction.

I hear the squeak of wheels. Coming down the hall, I crane my neck to the left. The bed wheels by me being pushed by a man with white hair and pink eyes. The Capitol still likes their looks I guess. The bed has someone on it. But they are covered by a white sheet. I can tell right away that it's one of the girls. I can see a few strands of brown hair coming out. Oh no.

"Finnick Jr. Odair." T-Rex arms states as he stands right in front of me, my attention from the girls' body diverted.

"Call me Finn." I slur with a smirk.

He smiles back. "You're a lucky man Finn." Tell me about it.

"I'm here to take a personal statement from you about what happened before, during, and after your time down there with as much detail as you can remember. Then I will personally escort you back to your parents. They will be so happy to learn of your survival."

"Wait… they don't know yet?" Why wouldn't they tell them?

"They know that all the missing kids have been found, but that two did not survive. They just don't know which two yet. Publicity reasons. We don't want the unfortunate families bombarded with paparazzi. You understand?"

I nod my head. Though I instantly regret it because now everyone in the room is spinning. "Do…" I start.

"Yes?"

"Do I get to know who it is that, well, died?"

T-Rex arms shifts and frowns a bit. "We were going to use you and the remaining three to identify the dead bodies so we could be sure of whom they were."

"Okay."

He helps me stand up and holds my arm while we start walking, but the drugs take over and I have to run to the trash can. My stomach turns itself inside out which doesn't feel too good. When I finish, I turn around and see T-Rex arms waiting for me. "Ready?" He asks somewhat impatiently.

I nod my head and follow him down the hospital hallway. We pass a few rooms with glass windows and people inside them. Then one catches my eye. A guy, a few years older than me I'm guessing, sits on a table surrounded by six or seven Capitol nurses. He's got dark hair, the tips are almost a red color though. So he's had a Capitol influence. His small blue eyes look around taking everything in and squinting like he hasn't seen this much light for a long time. He looks freshly polished, and ready for action. This has to be Aragon. A man similarly dressed and orderly walks up to him and holds a chart. Aragon nods his head to whatever the man is saying, then he looks sad. This man must be Aragon's T-Rex arms. Telling him that he needs to identify the dead people. His eyes flitter out the window and lock with my green ones. I nod my head sadly to him; he doesn't even try to hide it, tears start falling out of his eyes. This is how I feel. Happy that we've been found, but sad for whoever might be lying in that room with a sheet over their head. With Aragon safe, that leaves Peyton, Jane, Techna, and Cynthia.

We continue down the hall. The next few rooms are empty, but there has been action in them recently. One of them has instruments thrown around everywhere, the hospital bed messed up, and a shattered glass on the floor.

"She was a fighter." T-Rex arms says slightly smiling to himself.

"Was?" My voice dropping.

"We had to sedate her, but that was a few hours ago. She'll probably be waking up soon if she hasn't already. We had to switch to a more secure room."

"Which girl occupied this room?"

"I'm not sure. I've been assigned to you and only you; she'll have her own attendant. Now the room is just down here." He leads me to an observation window looking into a morgue. Two bodies lay under white sheets. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this.

"What if I don't recognize them?" My voice cracking a bit.

"Then we bring in the other kids until they're identified. That will only mean the others from your district are okay."

"Okay." I breathe out.

The first one is wheeled out in front by a medical team. This one is the one that past me in the hallway that had Jane's color hair sticking out. Breathe…..

"Ready?" He asks.

"Nope." I whisper to myself. But I nod my head, and put my hands on the ledge of window to brace myself in case-

The sheet is removed. A scrawny beaten down girl's body lays there. She is almost entirely skin and bones. Her body looks deflated; pale, but lingering bruises leave traces of purple, green and black. She looks aged. Her golden brown – now more of a dead brown like leafs in the fall – hair has lengthened no doubt considering how long she was locked up; longer than me.

"Techna." I say. "This has to be Techna. Cynthia has blonde hair." I remember seeing her mother get reaped in the 75th games tapes. Then again years later in a magazine article of _Where Are the Victor's Now?_ Her hair hasn't changed.

"What about Janelle?"

"Open her eyes." I tell him. He instructs them through a microphone. They walk up to Techna's body and open her eyelids. A dull and very smoky green shows up. "Jane's eyes are dark brown. Techna's are green. Or were…" I don't know who Techna's mother was. Rumors went around that her dad Beetee's counterpart in the 75th games Wiress was. But that was shot down by Wiress's family very quickly.

T-Rex makes a few notes on his pad and in the microphone he says "Techna Kirk. 25 years old, born in District 3. Daughter of Beetee Kirk and Unknown." They pull the sheet over her again and put her back in line. Sorry Techna.

A crash from down the hall followed by many shouting voices makes both T-Rex arms and myself jump. Then I recognize one of the voices. So she's alive after all.

"Finn!" She rounds the corner and her eyes connect with mine, but she came around it too fast and the tile floor sends her crashing into the wall. She doesn't seem to notice though. She breaks into a run of un-humanly speed like she hasn't been held up these past few months. She launches herself at me and I catch her. "Finn! Oh my God Finn you're okay! When they told me that two didn't make it I was so worried!"

"Settle down. Yea I'm okay." Her team of doctors come running behind her.

"She needs to rest."

"She's not in control!"

"She's so fast."

"She won't listen." The doctors complain. I laugh inside. But she ignores them.

"You need to come with us young lady." A woman with a chart and actual T-Rex arms says forcefully yanking on her arm causing her to jump and wince. "You will help identify them later."

"Why can't I do it now?" She protests. "I'm already here aren't I?" She pulls her arm away and rubs it. I didn't notice before, but she's wearing clothing that covers more skin than everyone else.

"Can I have a minute with her?" I ask. My T-Rex arms nods smiling while her T-Rex arms glares at her. I guide her away from them.

"What is it Finn?" She asks.

"Your arms. Let me see them."

She stares at me. Then slowly pulls up her sleeves wincing every now and then.

I have to keep from gasping when she gets to just her elbow. Her skin is different. It's not its usual olive tone. It's burnt. Almost all of it. Newer scabs mix with older ones. It looks a bit like burnt plastic. I reach out to touch it, but she swats my hand away, then roles down her sleeve quickly.

"You have to get that fixed." I tell her.

"No…" She says quietly.

"Why not?"

"They already did this arm" she roles up her other sleeve showing pristine olive skin. "And the rest of my body. I want some kind of reminder." Her voice trails off.

"Jane, you're not going to want that for the rest of your life. Even if you don't have a physical reminder, you still have the memory." She doesn't look too sure. "You'll be happier in the long run. Trust me."

"I don't know Finn. We spent so much time down there, and if we walk away without a scratch, what will people think?"

I smirk. "Since when do you care what people think?"

"Since my father thought Peyton and I were a bad idea." Then she stops. "..Peyton…" Her face goes white. "Where is he?"

I suddenly feel a bit deflated. "I don't know."

Jane's eyes do something then. Her normally dark brown eyes, just for a brief second flash a gold color. Then she's gone; darting down the hall yelling his name. Her team goes running and complaining after her.

"The other body?" I ask T-Rex arms.

"Female." He says. "They were both female." Relief suddenly floods my being. So Peyton's okay. But that means… the other body is uncovered. Her blonde hair has lost its light.

"Cynthia." I tell him.

Into the microphone he says "Cynthia Wilkins. 32 years old, born in District 8. Daughter of Daniel and Cecelia Thorne." Then he flips a switch and the observation room goes dark. "Finn, if you need someone to talk to, I know a great deal about loss."

"I'm fine. I didn't know them personally. Still, it's sad to see them go." I feel my eyes water up. "At least they can be with people they lost."

"So tell me about Corisa."

I tense. And he knows it. "What about her?"

"What was she like?"

I laugh. "Manipulative, evil, devil child, deceiving little bitch."

"How did she die?"

"You should know by now from your little report book." I point to the chart book he and all the other T-Rex arms out there holds.

"I want to hear it from you."

Damn. "She was strangled." I lower my voice. Nerves begin to rack my body uncontrollably. I sink down to the floor and pull my knees to my chest. My heart pounds in my head.

"Who strangled her Finn?" He kneels down to my head height.

I have a lump in my throat I can't swallow. My insides are going cold and are shivering in memory. I can feel her nails on my skin. I shut my eyes tight. 'Finn…..' Her voice in my head. I have to block it out. My hands fly out to my ears and I press them against my ears in an attempt to keep her voice from penetrating my being. I start shaking. Her voice gets louder. Finn… Finn… FINN!

"Finn!" My eyes fly open to see T-Rex arms shaking me. "Finn what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sat down, then put your hands over your ears and started shaking. Your nails drew a little blood from your head."

"Bad memory." He looks at me curiously. But I continue. "I strangled her when she gave me a bit a freedom. That's all that happened." I get up and start to walk away, legs feeling a little shaky. "When do we get to go home?" I turn my head to ask.

T-Rex arms checks his book. "Someone is coming for you… about now."

"I'm on time? Wow, never thought that would happen." A familiar voice says from down the hall. When I spot him, I smile. His hair has turned a silvery white color over the years, but overall, he's never looked better.

"Haymitch." I say.

"Kid." He nods to me. "Where's Blondie and MJ?" Also known as Peyton and Mini-Johanna.

But before I can answer I hear the familiar thunder of footsteps that can only be Jane's team with a lone pair of footsteps much quieter at the lead.

"Here she comes. Peyton I'm not sure." I point towards the hallway opening. Then before it reaches us, it stops, and changes directions.

"Peyton!" She yells. But something's not right. Her voice is on edge.

I take off running towards her voice. I round the corner and see her outside a room looking in. Peyton lays shiny and new on the table. He's awake. And his gray eyes see us. I wave to him. Jane is smiling in relief. One really can't ignore the way she glows when she's near him. She starts laughing, and I join her. We're okay.

"What do you want?" His voice is ice like, and cuts through our happy atmosphere like a knife. We turn to look at him.

"Peyton?" Jane asks voice shaky.

He looks her up and down. Turns to me. "Finn. The guy who's fucking my sister."

My face goes red for a moment.

Then he turns to Haymitch. "Old drunk who sleeps until noon every day and vomits everywhere."

Haymitch looks like he's about to scold him, but a doctor holds him back.

"And Jane." He turns to her. "You like me. I liked you. We're neighbors. Cool. Can we go home now?" He turns to the doctor.

"Liked?" Jane asks emphasizing the use of past tense.

"Well I don't like you right now so isn't it appropriate that I use past tense? And I thought you were smart." He laughs to himself and walks down the hall.

We all stare after him. Then I turn to Jane. She stands mouth open, eyes show hurt, but she composes herself.

"Jane." I start.

"It's probably just the shock of being okay. Right?" She looks at me. "Right Finn?" I can't lie to a girl who has been the closest thing besides Maggie to a sister I've ever had.

"I don't know Jane. I really don't know."

**So Jane, Peyton, and Finn are all right. Wonderful! For now... as always, please review!**


	14. Home

**Keep the reviews coming peeps! And happy new year!**

**Jane POV**

I've never been in a hovercraft before. But right now the rev of the engine is giving me a headache.

Her voice always gave me a headache. But now that I'm free of her, it feels like she'll never leave. She affected all of us. Finn sits in his seat across from me deep in thought, looking out the window, eyes looking slightly glazed over. Peyton just looks out the window sitting away from us.

I need to walk. I get up ready to leave the room.

"He'll come around." Haymitch's voice says from behind me, it makes me jump.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I've seen this kinda thing happen before." He gazes off as if in memory. "Go talk to him."

"But what if he doesn't like me?" My voice shakes. Tears threaten to overflow.

"MJ, I saw this exact same thing happen with his parents when they were your age. Look at them now. At least Peyton didn't try to kill you." Then he mumbles something to himself about how he should have been more cautious. "We'll be there in an hour. These things are fast. Go make use of your time alone." And with that he walks away.

I take a deep breath and walk over to Peyton. He doesn't acknowledge me as I sit across from him.

"Hey Peyton." I say.

"Hey." He doesn't even look at me.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

I play with my thumbs.

"You happy to be going home?"

"What's with all the questions?" He finally turns to me.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." I reply a little defensive.

"I don't feel like talking right now." He gets up and starts to walk away.

"Then what do you feel like doing right now?" I ask angrily getting up to follow him.

"None of your business." He walks faster.

"I'm your gir-… friend. Talk to me please!" I yell.

"I said no!" He stops abruptly, whips around and brings his hand down on my arm to restrain me.

The feeling of his skin on mine is electrifying, but the pain from the healing wound overrides it. I let out a squeak. His harsh expression changes instantly from hard and cold to soft and gentle, like the old Peyton.

"Jane?" He questions.

My eyes meet his. He leans in closer as if to get a better look at me. His snow gray eyes suddenly flash a darker color and he shuts them tight. He lets go of me and starts backing up.

"I… no." He mumbles, then falls to his knees.

"Peyton." I start over to him. But he gets up like nothing happened and turns to me, eyes still closed.

"No." He says. No? What did he mean now? Then he turns and walks into a room.

Something happened. Something happened just then that I can't quite explain. But one thing I know for sure, something that refueled my hope, even if it was for a second… I had Peyton back.

An uncontrollable smile breaks on my face. I actually giggle to myself. For the remainder of the trip I think of ways I can get him back.

As we near the district I walk back to the main room we all started in where Finn was sitting. But he's not alone now. Haymitch is talking to him. I can't help but overhear though I probably shouldn't.

"Listen kid, things are different back home."

"What do you mean?" Finn asks.

"It's not my place to tell you."

"At least give me a hint?"

Haymitch huffs. "It has to do with Katrina."

Finn leaps up then. "What?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. She's fine. More than fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn is getting defensive.

"Nothing, just sit down and let me finish."

Finn sits back down, eyes open wide and on the edge of his seat.

"She's healthy, but she's changed a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"That you have to find out for yourself." Haymitch says, then gets up and leaves. Katrina's changed? Peyton's fiery spirited sister with a voice like silk? How did she change? Ha, wouldn't it be funny if she was pregnant? I laugh at the thought, but dismiss it cause that's not possible; she and Finn are smart enough to avoid something like that. Plus Mr. Mellark would castrate Finn. I laugh out loud.

"Jane? Something funny?" I hear Finn ask.

"Nope." I say, then go sit down with him watching the world below us pass by at immense speed.

"_We shall be landing soon. Please buckle up."_ We hear the Captain say over the intercom. _"Welcome home."_ Finn and I buckle up and watch from the window as we pass over the outer gates marking the edge of District 12, not long now until we land. The hovercraft slows down, I can see houses and the town, and soon we are above the landing pad.

Out the window, I can see the woods. I plan to spend time there soon. Maybe camp out for a couple days. It's early April so we'll need to dress warm. I can see the Victors Hill, and my house, along with the Mellark's, Odair's and Haymitches.

Then I look to the center of the district, the stores and homes are full of life with smoke coming out of the chimneys.

That's when I notice them. Mom standing next to dad standing next to Mrs. Mellark standing next to Mr. Mellark standing next to Mrs. Odair standing next to Mr. Odair. All of them standing in front of a crowd of reporters. Great.

"Try not to kill any of them." Finn whispers to me as if reading my thoughts.

"If they don't get in my way, I won't get in theirs." I huff. Looking to my mother I quickly recognize the scowl-smirk mix she wears when she's next to reporters of any kind. Ready to be defensive, aggressive, or sarcastic. I feel myself smile at memories of past reporter encounters.

We hear the door open. Haymitch comes in. "Time to go." He says. Peyton standing behind him eyeing me strangly. I take one look back at our families. Then I notice that they're all on edge. Shoulders tensed with shaky expressions.

"Haymitch?" I call out following him.

"Yes?"

"Do they know that we: Finn, Peyton and I specifically are alive? Or do they still only know that two died and they don't know which two?"

Haymitch sighs. "They only know two died. They know that you'll be coming home one way or another whether it's walking into their arms, or being wheeled in a body bag."

"How could you not tell them?!" I yell.

"I just couldn't okay. Please understand and think about the people who actually lost someone. If they heard that you three were alive they would have known the other districts for sure lost someone." Haymitch looks tired.

"He's right Jane." Finn says from behind him.

I let out a long sigh. "Okay."

We walk down to the exit, as we do some of the crew line the halls smiling at us. We all reach the door, but Haymitch stops us. He motions for Finn to go first.

Finn looks at us, smiles and walks into the sun. There's no windows down here by the door, so we can't see their expressions, but we could most definitely hear Annie's scream. It was mostly happiness I think, but an Annie scream none the less. I smile at a warm feeling I feel for Finn. He's another older brother to me. Always been there, and now he can be there for Katrina and they can get married.

Haymitch motions for me to go next. I nod okay. Then by placing one foot in front of the other. The light hits me and blinds me. I look to my mother who lets out a long breath. She smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. I break into a run and throw my arms around her. I can tell by the way she's breathing that she's about to cry. I feel it too. An uncontrollable moist feeling behind my eyes. Trouble pulling in a deep breath. I close my eyes and feel them drain down my cheeks. I feel hers hit my shirt not much later.

"I love you mom." I whisper only loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too Janelle." She whispers into my hair.

I open my eyes and my eyes meet my father's gray ones. He looks sad. Disappointed. Ashamed.

"Dad?" I ask. His shoulders relax, but instantly tense again when he looks at something over my shoulder.

I hang my head and don't follow his gaze though everyone else does. Peyton's silent footsteps ring in my ears louder than any screams I've ever heard. I hear the Mellarks, or at least Mrs. Mellark run to her son, but she stops in her tracks.

"No." Haymitch says.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Mellark asks quickly.

"They boy's been highjacked."

There's a pause. "What's with everyone getting highjacked!?" Mrs. Mellark yells angrily.

"Who else has been highjacked?" Finn asks concerned.

Everyone is silent. I look at dad. He looks sad.

"Dad?" I ask. He nods his head. "But how did they get to you?"

"They injected him with an extremely high dose in late summer. He said he doesn't remember when or where. I don't imagine he would either." I hear a voice.

"Aunt Posy?" I look behind dad and see her standing in between Uncle Rory and Uncle Vick. "What are you all doing here?"

"To help your dad. But also to visit with you of course." Aunt Posy says happily. I don't remember her ever really being sad. She kind of reminds me of Greg in that way. I look around. He, Grayson, Katrina, and Maggie aren't here.

"Where are the others?" I hear Finn ask.

"Back at home." Finnick responds. I can't help but notice how Finnick is looking at Finn. Like a mixture of happiness and at the same time frustration. Not only Finnick, but Mr. Mellark too. While Mrs. Mellark is not letting go of Peyton, Mr. Mellark looks as though he wants to bite something.

"Lets get back." Mom says after a moment of silence.

Everyone starts walking back, except for three of us. Posy, Vick and Rory haven't moved.

"Are you coming?" Dad asks.

"Gale, we have to get back." Rory says. Posy nods sadly. "We haven't seen our own families in three months. Diana's going to give birth any day now, and I'm not going to miss my son's birth." Dad nods.

"I'm going to District 4 to help mom. She can't move much after what happened." Vick says a bit icily. Dad winces. Posy smacks Vick upside the head.

"Don't make him feel worse." She scolds him.

"What happened to grandma? Was she here?" I ask.

"Yes." Mom says sadly.

"Well what's wrong?" Mom is fighting tears and she wraps her arms around her stomach, as if shielding herself. Why isn't dad comforting her?

"We'll explain later." Mom says.

Everyone says goodbye to Rory, Vick and Posy. Then we leave the landing pad and walk right into the paparazzi field. Flashes of light blind me and microphones are shoved in my face as well as Finn and Peyton's.

"How do you feel to be back?"

"Who died?"

"How was it being kept down there?"

"What happened to the others?"

"Who were Isis and Damon?"

Then come the individual questions.

"Peyton! Were you highjacked like your father? Are you alright?"

"Jane what happened to you? Was it electrocution?"

"Finn how do you feel about Katrina being-" Mr. Mellark jumped at the reporter. Finn looks at him confused. All the parents are on edge. This could get ugly very quick. Then one of the reporters steps over the line.

"Jane what happened between you and Damon?" I feel my face go white. Never trust Capitol doctors. My fists clench and suddenly I'm filled with rage. My nails digging into my skin.

"None of your business." I snap.

"The people want to know!"

"The people can fuck off!" I yell back.

"Come on Jane. Didn't he-" I run at him and tackle him to the ground. Pounding my fists into his face. Pictures are flashing around me. But I don't care. Tears are streaming down my face.

Suddenly I'm yanked off by strong arms. My vision is going fuzzy. More questions are thrown my way. All about Damon. My head feels light and dizzy. I can't stand.

"Shut up!" I scream. People are closing in around me. Still being held up by strong arms I scream "Please just SHUT UP!" I feel something sharp being jabbed into my arm. Then my legs give out, and the world goes black.

By now I'm used to this. Blacking out from medication, electricity or by trauma. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I feel like the inner me is just sitting there waiting to wake up. Dreams fill my head. Isis, well Corisa, Peyton, Finn, Damon, Peyton, Mom and Dad, Katrina, Peyton. What was up with Peyton in the hovercraft? How did the reporters find out about Damon, well Emmett? No one can know! But based on my reaction to the question, they know something happened. Crap. What would my parents think? They would take pity on me. They would treat me like I were a china doll; fragile, about to break. I just want things back to normal.

A tingling sensation comes to my fingers. I'm gaining consciousness. I open my eyes to white lights. Another hospital? My arm feels weird. I glance down. My scars are gone. Every. Last. One. NO! Why did they do this?! I told them I wanted to keep it. Tears begin to drain out my eyes. My lip is quivering. I try to stop it but it shakes even more. I wrap my arms around my knees pulling them to my chest and lay on my side digging my face into the pillow, as if it would help me escape.

As I break down under these hospital lights, I make a silent wish that no one walks in on me like this. And that no one finds out what happened in _that_ room.


End file.
